Do you trust me?
by cumbercollective221b
Summary: Sherlock stays at Molly's flat after the fall but what happens when they are tested on trust and friendship? Sherlolly story
1. Chapter 1

It had been one year since the fall.  
Molly had offered Sherlock her apartment to hide from Moriarty's men. He hesitated first but accepted. What other choice did he have? Now, one year later, Molly wished she had never asked him to stay at her flat. He was impossible to live with! He was a demanding,  
stupid, gorgeous man. Molly still had feelings for the high functioning sociopath but discovered that she could say no to him. The last time he had barged into the flat, he demanded for some tea, like he always did, and settled down in one of the chairs. Molly had prepared for that moment. "no" she mumbled. Sherlock locked eyes with her and raised his brows. "sorry?" Molly took a deep breath. "I said no! If you want a cup of tea you're going to have to make it yourself" Sherlock was surprised at first but didn't say anything. He placed his hands under his chin and closed his eyes. Molly sighed. He always did that when she had said something he didn't like and she knew he always expected her to apologize and do as he wished, which she did most of the time. But not today! She grabbed her coat and walked out of her  
apartment. In his mind palace, Sherlock had discovered a new side to his pathologist. Her room was getting bigger and bigger and when he was bored he always found himself in her room in his mindpalace. What was it about her that had changed?

(three months later)  
A few months after Sherlock had moved in with Molly, he was nothing like himself. He had seen John at his grave, had seen Mrs. Hudson cry and it was all too much. He had returned to Molly's flat after a long day at the graveyard. He had seen John cry again and he discovered a side to him that he never expected to find. He had barged into the flat, took a quick look around and fell down into the couch. He allowed himself to cry for this one time. This one time he had to get it out. It was the only way. He hadn't seen Molly, neither did he sense her presence. Just when he started to sob, Molly walked into the living room. She rushed over to him. "Sherlock?!" What had happened to this strong man she knew? she kneeled in front of him. "Sherlock what happened?" Sherlock felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked at her with eyes filled with tears. "I'm fine!" he got up from the couch and wiped the tears of his face and walked to the kitchen. Molly got up from her kneeling position slowly. "You can tell me... I.. I understand ho-" Sherlock turned around swiftly and looked at her angrily. "No one understands! How many people have faked their death for their friends? Name one!" He yelled. Something in Molly snapped. She had been there for him all this time and he had never showed her any form of gratitude and now this? She was sick of it. She could feel her cheeks burn with anger. "Don't pretend you are the only one suffering! I know you must feel terrible, oh yes! But did you ever think about how this would make me feel?!" She started yelling. "Yes you can't see your friends, can't speak to them but I! I have to see them every day! I have to see them suffer while I know it's not even necessary! I have to lie Sherlock! I have to lie every single day!" She could feel the angry tears streaming down her face. She hated herself for crying but she was too angry to pay attention to it. "I don't know if they will ever forgive me when they find out about this!" She said calmly. "So don't tell me I don't understand!" Sherlock swallowed a lump in his throat. Molly had surprised him with this sudden temper. But he knew she was right. He wasn't the only one suffering. He didn't know what to do and for a moment they just looked at each other. "I.." he started but Molly cut him off. "No just leave it.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She wiped the tears of her face. "Molly I..." Sherlock tried again but she shook her head. "Don't say things you don't mean.. It's fine.." She walked to the kitchen "tea?" Sherlock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yes"

(That's the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Molly to return with the tea. Molly walked in a few minutes later with two damping cups of tea and handed him one. She settled down on the couch opposite him. "Molly, I'm sorry." Molly froze for a moment. She didn't know what to expect from him after a row but certainly not an apology. She took a sip of her tea. "I already told you, it's okay... I understand how you must be feeling." Sherlock sighed. "Yes you always understand." They drank their tea in silence until Molly asked: "Why were you crying? "I've never seen you cry in my life!" Sherlock looked down at his cup and told her about how he had seen John and Mrs. Hudson. How often he had seen them. "So you were crying because.." Molly tried. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Do I really need to explain that Molly? clearly you already know why!" Molly blushed "I think so... I think you feel like you abandoned your friends and that it's your fault that they're suffering. You can't live with the idea of seeing them every once in a while. You miss your friends and I understand." Sherlock felt tears stinging in his eyes again but blinked them away. "yes..." He said with a broken voice and drank the last of his tea. Molly noticed how his voice changed and how he blinked the tears away. "I really Hope this will all be over soon... I can see you are exhausted by it." Sherlock looked at her. He thought about it. Of course he wanted this to be over too but he didn't want to leave her. Why didn't he want to leave her? Molly smiled softly, got up and walked over to get his empty cup. She wanted to walk away from the living room when she felt a strong hand on her wrist. She turned around and looked at those blue/green eyes. She held her breath. "thank you Molly Hooper" Sherlock whispered and kissed her cheek. He released her wrist looked at her for a moment, grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment. Just before he closed the door behind him he heard Molly say "you're most welcome" he smiled softly and walked into a busy London.

Molly and Sherlock never spoke of the small incident again. Sherlock considered the little row over and ignored Molly's attempts to bring it up again. Molly knew Sherlock couldn't bear this burden alone but she couldn't help him if he didn't want her to. It was already December and it was getting colder outside. They said there was a chance on a white Christmas this year. Molly loved Christmas. She thought about getting Sherlock a gift but what do you get for a consulting detective? She didn't even know if he liked Christmas at all! Molly sighed and wheeled the last body for that day back in its place. So sad that this man had to die just before Christmas. Molly tugged of her lab coat while humming a Christmas carol. She decided to look a few gifts after work. She didn't care if Sherlock liked Christmas or not, she was going to get him a present!  
Molly walked down the streets looking for a present. She had thought about an old magnify glass but it just didn't seem right. A book about pathology perhaps? No, he already knew the human body better than she did! Molly sighed, this was harder than she thought. She had almost given up hope when something caught her eye. An old book of Mozart violin concerts. Yes that would be perfect! She bought the book and went home.  
She found Sherlock on the couch, sleeping. She smiled softly at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Molly walked to her bedroom and hided the present. Christmas was tomorrow and she didn't expect him to remember but this was the least she could do right? She walked back to the living and into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.  
Sherlock woke up a few hours later. Molly was reading a book in the chair opposite him. Sherlock blinked a few times and got up into sitting position. "what time is it?" Molly looked up from her book. She had heard him stir in his sleep so she knew he would be awake soon. "hmm? Oh, uuuhm" she checked her watch "it's 9:30" she smiled softly at him. "hungry? I've got some leftovers if you want.." Sherlock looked at her and realised he had dreamed about her. He frowned. Why would he be dreaming about Molly? He set the subject aside for now. He would think about it later. "yes I am.." He got up and made himself a plate. Molly went back to reading but couldn't concentrate now that he was up.. She never could.  
After Sherlock finished his dinner he lay back on the couch. He wanted to explore his mind palace for a reason for the dream he had. "did you sleep well?" Molly asked hesitantly. Sherlock didn't open his eyes. "just fine, thank you" Molly sighed and checked her watch. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm off to bed... " she got up and looked at him. "do you need extra blankets for tonight? It's getting rather cold..." "I'm fine Molly..." Molly mumbled a small goodnight and went to bed. Sherlock explored his mind palace for the rest of the night.  
The next morning Molly woke up early. She stretched and got up. She wrapped her bathrobe around her and walked to her window and saw a thick layer of snow on the street and pavement. She smiled widely. There was something else she was forgetting... Of course! Today was Christmas! She rushed to her closet and took out the gift for Sherlock. Would he like it? She kept reminding herself that he would not be as excited as she was so she should probably take it easy. She brushed her hair and walked to the kitchen in her bathrobe.  
Molly put on a kettle and glanced a look into the living room. He was in his mindpalace but he would get out of it soon. She knew his morning rituals after living with him for some months. Every day she would walk in with two cups of tea and place one beside him. After 8 minutes he would open his eyes, mumble a good morning and drink his tea. So when Molly placed the cup beside him she sat herself in the chair opposite and eagerly waited for him to open his eyes  
8 minutes later Sherlock opened his eyes as expected. "good morning" Molly said with a wide grin. "morning" he looked at her curiously while he drank his tea. "what's going on? Do I look funny or something?" He asked irritated. Molly blushed and shook her head. "no uuuhm... It's just... It's Christmas sooo... Merry Christmas Sherlock" she just couldn't stop smiling which made Sherlock giggle. Giggle! The great Sherlock Holmes giggled! "I can see you're excited about it! And I guess merry Christmas to you too" he smiled softly and drank the last of his tea.  
"I uuuh... I bought you a little something yesterday..." She blushed and handed him the gift. Sherlock raised his brows. "oh uuhm... Thank you?" He said confused. He started unwrapping the gift. Molly bit her lower lip and waited for his response. Sherlock's jaw dropped when he saw the book. "oh!.." Was all he could say. "do you like it?" Molly asked hesitantly. "I didn't know what to buy for you but I-" Sherlock interrupted her "Molly it's great! Thank you!" He smiled at her "I'm sorry to say that I don't have anything for you..." "oh no! That's fine! I.. I didn't count on it anyway" she smirked. "well it's really lovely Molly!" He took her hand and kissed it. "thank you!" Molly blushed. "you're welcome!" She sighed. "C breakfast?" Sherlock released her hand. "yes"

After breakfast Sherlock took his new music and tried some of the songs. Molly was doing the dishes and smiled when she heard the nice music. After a few songs he stopped. Molly sighed and started humming a Christmas carol. She was only just humming the song when she heard the violin playing the same carol. She stopped humming but the music continued. She looked at Sherlock who grinned back at her. Molly blushed and looked down at her hands. Sherlock finished the song and they were silent for a moment.  
"that was lovely" Molly whispered. Sherlock shrugged. "the least I could do after such a nice gift" Molly giggled. Sherlock didn't know what to say, he wasn't good at these sort of things. "well thank you!" Molly said "I'm just going to take a bath.. you can make yourself some tea if you want.." he nodded and Molly left the room. Sherlock sighed. Was he supposed to thank her with a gift? What was he supposed to do? No one had been this nice to him since... He couldn't even remember. He looked outside when he got an idea. He didn't know if she would like it but it was worth the try.

Molly walked back into her room and changed into her Christmas sweater. It was her favourite outfit for these days. She walked back into the living room and saw a nice cup of tea ready for her. "thanks" she sat herself down in her favourite chair. "uuhm Molly... I was just wondering.." Molly looked up at him. "yes?" Sherlock took a breath and said "would you like to make a walk today? there's snow now and I expect that there won't be much left tomorrow" Molly smiled widely. "yes! I'd like that very much!" Sherlock let out a sigh of relief. "I'll just finish my tea and then we're off?" Molly asked hesitantly "yes, I think that would be good" Sherlock checked his watch. "I'll just change into some warmer clothes than" he walked to his bedroom to change. Molly just sat there, eagerly waiting. This was going to be a very nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock explored his mindpalace. Every door he opened was filled with something about Molly. Her hair, her smile, how she would twist her hair around her finger while she read. There were so many parts of Molly he liked.. Why did he like them? They weren't that special! Every women had hair but her hair was... Different in some way. Every women could smile but when Molly smiled Sherlock had to hold his breath. What did she do to him? He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was reading a book in the chair opposite him. She twisted her hair around her finger like she always did. Why was Molly such a distraction?

He got up into sitting position and tried to deduce her but all he could see were her beautiful eyes and how her hai- stop it! He ruffled his hair and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't even deduce her! "Molly" Molly didn't look up from her book "yes?" Sherlock sighed. "Molly please look at me and tell me what you see." Molly looked up and furrowed her brows. "Why?" "Please… just tell me." Molly sighed and closed her book. She looked at him "I see a man who is exhausted. A man who needs a good rest for once." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Just the facts.. describe me." Molly blushed "Oh ehm.. Well I see a man with nice black curls, blue- no wait! Green eyes, a nice face and curved lips." She could feel her cheeks burn. Sherlock nodded. "Thank you. Last question: Can you tell me if my pupils are dilated?" Molly leaned forwards and looked in his eyes. "They are…" Sherlock's heart skipped a beat when her face came so close to his. When he heard Molly say his pupils were dilated he looked at hers. Dilated. He placed a hand on her neck and pressed his lips on hers. Molly gave a small squeak when his lips touched hers. She wasn't expecting this but it was a nice surprise. Definitely a nice surprise! Sherlock closed his eyes instinctively and when he did he realised what he was doing. He pulled back immediately and got up from the couch. The kiss didn't even last two seconds before it was over. Molly's heart raced and her cheeks were as red as they could be. Sherlock ruffled his hair again and looked at Molly's surprised face. "I.. I'm sorry" He tried. He turned around, grabbed his coat and walked out. He needed time to think. Molly was left alone in the living room, completely confused.

Molly's heart was beating in her chest heavily. What did just happen? What did he just do? What was going on? Did he like her? Was this an experiment? So many questions were running through her head when she heard the door slam shut. Molly leaned back in her chair amd touched her lips. His lips had felt so soft on hers. She smiled. She had always dreamed of this moment but this wasn't the way she expected it to happen. But on the other hand, this was Sherlock.

Sherlock walked into a cold London again. He needed to get her out of his mind. He walked through the thick layer of snow as more snow fell down from the sky. Why did he kiss her?! Why?! This was just making things more complicated! He walked through central park and sat down on a bench. What was wrong with him? An old lady walked over to the bench and sat down beside him. "Good evening young man." She said politely. The old lady started feeding the doves. She gave him a curious look. "What are you doing here on Christmas eve?" Sherlock sighed "Just making a walk…" the old lady nodded and rubbed her hands against each other to warm them. Sherlock looked at her hands and remembered how he had warmed Molly's. Her hands had felt so soft. "Don't you have a lady friend to see tonight?" Sherlock smiled at her "Not that I know of" he lied. "Oh come now! A handsome man like you must have a lady friend! I can see it in your eyes. Tell me about her!" "it's none of your business!" Sherlock snapped. "Oh I'm sorry dear! I didn't mean to insult you in any way. I'm just an old lady looking for a conversation.. I'll just shut up now." Sherlock sighed "It's.. fine. I'm just confused and irritated, that's all.." The lady raised a brow. "Anything you want to share?" Sherlock didn't know why but he told her everything. About how he moved in with Molly, how kind she was to him and how he had kissed her and didn't know why. Maybe it was because the lady reminded him of Mrs. Hudson… The old lady giggled. "Oh dear! Sounds like someone's in love!" Sherlock scoffed. Love! Sherlock Holmes? Never! "I'm sorry I think I'm just confused. Christmas does weird things.." He got up from the bench. "Thank you for listening. Have a nice evening!" He turned around and walked away. "Merry Christmas!" The old lady yelled after him. Sherlock smiled. Sherlock returned to Molly's apartment. He slowly opened the door and checked if she was in the living room. He heard the shower and let out a sigh of relief. He tugged off his coat and made himself a cup of tea. He had the whole conversation planned in his head.

Molly stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her bedroom. She got into her warm pj's and brushed her hair. When she was done she walked back into the living room to find Sherlock in his usual spot on the couch. A cup of tea was waiting for her. "Sherlock?" Molly asked carefully. Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he got up into sitting position immediately. "Molly! Good, please sit down and let me explain." He gestured to her favourite chair. Molly could feel her heart beating in her chest when she walked over and sat down in her chair.

"I've not been acting like myself recently and I'm sorry. I'm just confused..." He started. 'oh great!' Molly thought 'he doesn't like me at all... He's just confused.' She sighed "it's fine Sherlock but can you please explain why you kissed me? Was it some sort of experiment or-" Sherlock smiled softly. "well.. As I said, I'm confused lately..." Molly looked at him questioningly "in what way?" Sherlock looked down at his hands "you confuse me.." He whispered. "oh... I.. Uuhmm.." Molly stammered. "you're so kind to me even when I'm a complete ass and... Well.." The conversation wasn't going like he had planned.

Molly waited patiently for him to continue. "Molly you've triggered something... Something I didn't know I had. I feel... I feel so different. I can't deduce you like other people Molly! Not anymore!" Molly smiled softly. He looked like a child who had been taken a toy. "you're doing things to me Molly... I think I-" his sentence was brutally cut off by the sound of breaking glass and firing of guns. Molly screamed and fell down on the floor to protect herself from the bullets. Sherlock was shocked but swiftly crawled over to her under the sounds of firing guns. "come on!" He yelled at her. He took her hand and they ran into her bedroom. "what the hell is going on?" Molly screamed. "I don't know! Stay here!" He yelled and opened the door again. He ran back to the room and grabbed a few things. He ran back to Molly's room. "grab some clothes we're getting out of here!" He said as he loaded a gun. "Sherlock I..-" "now Molly!" He yelled. Molly obeyed and soon the was standing beside him with a bag of clothes. "take my hand!" He looked at her "do you trust me?" Molly nodded as tears streamed down her face. Sherlock grabbed her hand and they ran out of her back door. Back into the cold, freezing, Dangerous London.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock and Molly ran through the snow. The sound of guns slowly faded away. A few blocks away from Molly's apartment Sherlock hailed a cab. "get in and stay on the ground." Sherlock commanded. Molly quickly got into the cab and sat down on the floor. The cabbie turned around. "address?" "just drive as fast as you can and as far away as possible!" Sherlock said quickly. The man raised his brows but turned around and drove away. Sherlock sat down beside Molly. "we need to get out of London. I don't know who they were but I suspect they want me dead. Now that they know I stayed with you for the last few months you'll have no choice but to come with me." He rambled. Molly was shaking from fear and the cold. "o-okay..." Sherlock looked at her. He tugged of his suit jacket and wrapped it around her. He also wrapped one arm around her shoulder protectively. "th-thanks".

The cab arrived in Cardiff after a two hour drive. Molly woke up on the cab seat while Sherlock still sat on the floor, looking at her. He smiled softly at her. "hello sleepyhead. We're almost there." Molly yawned and got up. "and where are we exactly?" Sherlock looked outside. "Cardiff! We're going to stay at the Holmes's cottage." Molly's jaw dropped. "you... You've got a cottage in Cardiff?" "yes..." The cab stopped in front of a big fence. Molly couldn't see much because it was so dark. "what time is I anyway?" The cabbie turned around. "it's 3 am Miss. Now if you'd be so kind to leave my cab... I'm working massive overtimes!" Sherlock eyed the cabbie angrily and gave him the money. "next time be a bit more polite to a lady!" He slammed the door and looked at Molly. She was grinning at him. "what?" Molly pursed her lips together to stop smiling. "nothing... You said cottage..." She turned around and looked at the giant house. "but this is huge! And a bit creepy don't you think?.." Sherlock sighed. "nonsense! It's the only place I could think of and perfectly save!" They walked towards the fence and Sherlock opened it. They walked across the long lane towards the house.

They walked up to the big door and Sherlock fidgeted with his keys. "it's got to be this one..." He mumbled and tried the biggest key. The door slowly opened and they walked into the big hall. Molly instinctively grabbed Sherlock's hand but immediately released it. "s-sorry..."

"No it's… fine" He took her hand. He turned on some lights and they walked towards the living room. "I hope there's some wood. We could make a fire to warm ourselves." He walked over to the fireplace and inspected it. "hmm.. I'm just going to get some more wood..." He handed Molly the gun. "here, take this" Molly gulped. "Sherlock I-I've never u-used a gun before..." She stammered. "I don't think you'll need it but I don't want to take the risk... Take it and point it at someone if someone enters." He pressed the gun into her hand and squeezed it. "I'll be back before you know it" he turned around and walked out. Molly was left alone in a giant, cold and dark room.

Molly sat down in a corner and looked at the door. The gun was shaking in her hands. Things were going so fast! This morning she was making a winter walk with Sherlock and this afternoon he kissed her. Molly calmed down a bit when she thought about that moment. But when she thought of that evening... The gunshots, the breaking of glass and how they fled out of her apartment. Molly could feel all the fear come back to her. What if they were followed? What if someone entered the room and wanted to kill her? She wouldn't be able to shoot them! She just couldn't! "Molly?" Molly jumped up and pointed the gun at the point where the voice came from and saw Sherlock. "Molly it's me!" He dropped the pile of wood he was holding and walked over to her. "Molly?" Tears streamed down Molly's face. Tears of fear. The gun was shaking in her hand as she lowered it and she felt her knees growing weak. Just before she fell down Sherlock caught her. "Molly... Calm down.." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Calm down.. I'm here.. It's  
alright.." Molly dropped the gun and grabbed his shoulders. She buried her face in his chest and shivered. Molly cried a bit and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled in his chest. Sherlock loosened his grip and looked at her. Molly wiped the tears of her face. "I'm sorry It's just..." Sherlock smiled softly. "it's fine Molly. It's totally understandable." Molly sighed. "thank you.. I'm sorry I pointed a gun  
at you..." Sherlock chuckled. "well it was me who gave it to you wasn't it." Molly laughed and wiped the last tears of her face. She was shaking. "you're cold. I'll start a fire." Sherlock stated and walked over to the fireplace.

_Sorry, short chapter today. School has started again I need to type out the next bit before I can continue... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and promise to post more asap. :) Please review X_


	5. Chapter 5

Molly sat down in one of the chairs. It was a bit dusty but it was comfortable. Sherlock couldn't get the wood to catch fire. He cursed silently. "Bloody snow!..." He mumbled. "It's fine Sherlock.." Molly tried "No it's not! I promised to protect you, to keep you save so that's what I'll do!" He turned to look at the pile of wood again. "But this won't work… it'll have to dry before we can use it.." His mind was racing  
with options. He looked at Molly who shivered. He placed his hand on hers and could feel her frozen fingers. Molly looked at their hands. His hands were so big compared to hers! Sherlock looked around the room for blankets or anything like it but didn't see any. He got up and looked down at Molly. "Molly you know that human warmth is the best option right now right?" Molly couldn't really think properly due to the fact that she was exhausted and cold. She just nodded. Sherlock took a deep breath and said "I can't make a fire but I can try  
to warm you with my body." Even though Molly was as cold as stone she could feel her cheeks burn. "o-okay…" She looked up at him. "so…" Sherlock tugged off his coat and took her hand. He walked her down to the couch and gestured her to sit next to him. Molly sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, covering them with his big coat. Molly could feel herself relax and let out a  
trembling sigh. "You really are warm…" She mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sherlock chuckled "I won't say I told you so…" He joked. "How long do you think it will take until this blows over?" Sherlock sighed and tightened his grip around her a bit. "I don't know but I promise you're save! As long as you stay with me. I will never abandon you Molly Hooper. " Molly nodded "Thank you" Sherlock could feel Molly's heart rate was speeding up and soon it was at its normal speed again. He looked at her. "Go to sleep, I'll  
take watch." She raised her head and looked at him. "You sure? You look like you could use some rest too." "I'm sure. Sleep."  
Molly leaned her head back on his warm chest. "I love you" she whispered. Sherlock had no idea that three small words could do so much to him. He could feel his heart race and he blinked a few times. He didn't know what to say. After a few minutes of mind racing with possible responses he felt Molly had fallen looked at her sleeping form, stroke a hair out of her face and softly kissed  
her forehead. "I think I love you too…" He whispered.

Molly woke up with the morning sun. She blinked a few times to get used to the light. Where was she? She looked around and everything came back to her. She turned her head, expecting to see Sherlock. He wasn't there. She noticed his coat which was draped around her as a blanket. Where was he? "Sherlock?" She asked sleepily. Nothing. She got up from the couch. The wooden floor was cold beneath her feet. "Sherlock?" She asked a bit louder. Still no sound but the singing of birds. She walked towards the window. The sight was beautiful. You could see the sea. Molly sighed and looked down at the garden. No one. "enjoying the view?" a baritone voice asked. Molly jumped up. "Sherlock!" She turned around and saw him smirking at her. "it's not funny!" She slapped his chest playfully. Sherlock chuckled. "slept well?" He asked as he walked over to the fireplace. "yeah fine... Here's your coat by the way. Thank you for letting me borrow it." She handed him the coat. "any time" he took the coat from her. "I'm just going to start a fire. If you want to change into some warmer clothes please use the next room." Molly nodded and took her bag. Sherlock made a fire while she was gone.

Molly changed into a warm sweater and some pyjama pants. It was not like they were going anywhere soon so better be comfortable and warm. She found a mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was horrible and she looked like she hadn't  
slept in days. She didn't bring a hair brush and looked in the drawers. Nothing but a small hair tie. She took it and made a small bun on her head. She wiped most of the make-up off her face and splashed some cold water in her face. She looked in the mirror again and sighed. "Well… as always.. this is as good as it's gonna get." She walked back to the other room and found Sherlock still sitting in front of the fireplace. "How's it going?" She asked gesturing to the fire. "Oh excellent!" Sherlock said happily. A small fire was starting. "Could  
you watch this for me please? I'm just going to get some more wood" Molly nodded and sat down in front of the fire. Sherlock grabbed his coat and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back before you know it.." He whispered and left. Molly smiled and curled up in one of the chairs. She thought about the night before and how he had warmed her. Molly blushed at the memory. What had he wanted to tell her before… before all this happened? She remembered him say "_Molly I think…" _She made a mental note to ask him about it later. If she dared…

After ten minutes Sherlock returned with a new pile of wood. He placed it in front of the fire to let it dry. He searched the house for something to eat but only found an old roll of biscuits. "I guess we'll need to get some groceries..." Molly mumbled. Sherlock sighed "I guess so but we need to disguise ourselves. I don't want anyone to know we're here!" Molly nodded. They silently ate some of the biscuits. Molly knew this was the moment to ask Sherlock about it. "Sh-sherlock..." She started and immediately wanted to kick herself for stammering. "hmm?" "I was just wondering..." Oh dear here we go! "what did you wanted to say before... Before all of this happened?" She asked carefully. Sherlock stared into the fire. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Should he tell her? He was at the point of telling her that evening. But Sherlock wasn't even sure if he loved her. Was this love? Eating biscuits in front of a fireplace? He sighed and looked at her. "I don't remember.. I know I was confused so it probably wasn't important…" He lied and looked back at the fire, not wanting to look at her eyes. Molly blushed "oh okay.." There was an awkward silence for a moment. After a few minutes Sherlock got up. "We need food. I'm gonna look at some things to disguise ourselves with." He walked out of the room and to his old bedroom. He had been there this morning just to see if his old things were still there and they were. He walked over to his pirate chest. Nothing useful in there but he found his old pirate hat. He grinned, he had had allot of adventures wearing that hat. He placed it back in the chest and closed it. He wanted to walk out of the room when something caught his eye. He walked over to his desk and saw the framed picture of his parents. This photo was very old and it brought back some memories. Sherlock realised he had been away too long. Molly was probably wondering where he was and he walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and sighed. Too much memories. He walked to the big hall and opened the closet. He got out a big fluffy coat, perfect! Molly would hate it but it was warm and nothing like her so it was perfect. He grinned, turned around and walked back to the living room.

Sherlock and Molly left the house in disguise. Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand. "for safety" he mumbled but he knew he wouldn't want it any other way. Molly blushed as they walked towards the small town nearby. "use the payphone to call the office. Call in sick for the next week" Molly nodded and called as Sherlock waited outside the phone box. After that they walked to the grocery store. "I'll wait outside. Don't want the cameras at the shop to see us both. Bit suspicious." Molly stopped walking. "Sherlock I know what's going on. Please stop being all mysterious and serious." Molly sighed. "I'm trying to forget that we are being pursued but it's hard if you're like... This." Sherlock nodded. "I'll just go and get a few things, I won't be long." She entered the shop and Sherlock waited outside.

_That's it for now... Sorry for the late update! Please tell me what you think in the comments :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello there! Welcome back! I promised I would be back soon right? ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading! X_

Molly took a basket and searched the shelves for what she needed. Coffee, tea, bread, eggs and some other things. She tried to reach the top shelf for her favourite tea but couldn't get it. "let me get that for you.." A man beside her said. Molly blushed. He handed her the tea and that's when she saw him. She dropped her basket. "oh! Careful dear! Don't want to break the eggs!" Moriarty said as he took a step closer. "leave me alone." Molly whispered. "oh come now Molly! don't you remember the good times?" He teased. "just be quiet and I won't hurt you." He said as he grabbed her wrist. Molly gasped. No this was not happening! He wasn't here! In just a few minutes she would wake up and realize it was all a dream. But it wasn't. He was here, right in front of her. "now follow me!" He whispered. "what if I  
don't?" Molly asked with a shaking voice. Moriarty raised his brows. "well then... Miss Hooper, the shop would be really messy.. Don't want dead bodies lying around with the tea do we?" Molly swallowed. "good! Now as I said, follow me"

Sherlock paced up and down the street. What was taking Molly so long? He looked for her as he walked past the store. This was taking too long.

Molly followed Moriarty to the back of the store. Molly dropped her ring just before they exited the store. It had belonged to her mother and if Sherlock found it he would know. Moriarty opened the door of the car for her. "ladies first" he smirked. Molly gave him a cold look and got into the car. Moriarty followed at sat beside her.

Sherlock entered the store. It was a risk but something felt terribly wrong. He searched the store and found her basket. He kneeled down and saw all the stuff they needed. He got up and took in every detail. This was bad! Very bad! Where was Molly? He walked to the back of the store and found Molly's ring. He took it and felt heart beating in his chest. No! Not Molly! Not his Molly! He exited the store like Moriarty and Molly had done and saw the tracks. "Molly!" He yelled. He kicked a bin and balled his fists. Who took her? Why did they take her? What did they want? questions were running through his head as he felt tears streaming down his face. Why was he crying? Guilt? Was this his fault? He realised it was! He had sworn to protect her and failed. If Molly died he would never forgive himself.

Molly sat beside Moriarty in the car, tears rolling down her cheeks. "what is it you want?" She whispered. "why can't you just leave me  
alone?" Moriarty chuckled. "isn't it obvious? I'm just continuing the game Sherlock and I started." He spoke coldly. "he told me you were  
dead." Molly managed to get out. "I'm just as dead as he is." Molly let out a trembling sigh. "what are you going to do to me?" Moriarty grinned. "I'm not gonna tell you... Don't want to spoil it. spoil all the fun.." He sighed and swiftly took his phone out of his pocket.  
"let's give him a call shall we?"

Sherlock was pacing up and down behind the shop. Thinking about all the possible things he could do. Nothing. His mind was empty! why wasn't his mind working properly?! He was just about to try following the tracks when he heard a song he had heard before. staying alive, staying alive* it came from his pocket. He felt in his pocket and found a phone. That phone didn't belong to him nor had he noticed it in his  
pocket. He looked at the screen. Caller ID private. He pressed the button and answered the phone. "hello?" He asked hesitantly.

Moriarty handed Molly the phone. "he's all yours" he winked. Molly took the phone with shaking hands. "Sh-Sherlock?" She asked with a shakily voice. "Molly! Where are you? Are you hurt?" Sherlock felt his heart beating in his chest. "no I'm not hurt but... Oh Sherlock he's here!" Molly started crying. Sherlock clenched his hand around the phone. "who is?" He asked with gritted teeth, he knew who it was.

Moriarty took the phone from Molly. "hello my old friend!" He said happily. Sherlock could feel anger rise in his chest. "Moriarty." He said. "oh so you remember me! Good! Listen, we never finished our little game Sherlock! I missed you terribly! It's been so boring lately." Moriarty looked at Molly who was silently crying, looking out of the window. "leave Molly alone Moriarty! She's got nothing to do with this!" Sherlock tried. "oh but don't you get it? She's the price! However wins this game gets Molly. Isn't that what you want? Have Molly?" He teased. "you're a sick bastard! Where are you?!" Sherlock yelled in the phone. Moriarty laughed. "find me at your lovely cottage. It's not a long walk and I bet you can be there in 10 minutes if you want to. Ba-bye!" He hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket.

Sherlock threw the phone against the wall. It shattered into pieces as Sherlock started running, Molly's words echoing in his ears. "he's here!, he's here!"

_Dun dun dun duuuuun! What do you think about that? Nice cliffhanger? Leave your thoughts in the comments :) _


	7. Chapter 7

The car stopped in front of the house and Moriarty looked at her. "this is where it gets fun!" He said happily. They got out of the car. "oh this is Sebastian by the way!" Moriarty said pointing to their driver. "he's my second half" he smiled widely. Molly threw him a look of disgust and he chuckled. They walked to the house and stopped in front of the locked doors. "Seb dear, could you please?" Moriarty said to the tall, dark haired man. He nodded and aimed his gun at the lock at shot it two times. "done" he grumbled. "thanks hun!" They walked in and Sebastian strapped Molly to a chair with some tape. Molly felt tears stinging in her eyes and her hear was beating rapidly in her chest. "oh don't worry Molly. The Reichenbach hero will come for you." Molly gave him an icy look. "and what if he's here? What then?" Moriarty looked at Sebastian. "should we tell her?" Sebastian shook his head. "I don't think so either" Moriarty said as he placed his hands on the chair. His face came very close to Molly's. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "don't want to spoil the fun." Molly shivered with fear.

Sherlock ran as fast as he could. He saw the black car parked in front of the house. He ran past it and entered the house. "Molly?!" He yelled. Molly's head snapped up towards the sound. "No sound from you dear. Say anything… make one noise and you're cold as ice." Moriarty warned. Molly looked down at her feet and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Moriarty turned to Sebastian. "Can you tell our guest where we are?" He nodded and walked away. Meanwhile Sherlock ran through the house, searching for Molly. "Molly?! Molly!" He kept yelling "Mol-.."Sherlock stopped yelling as Sebastian blocked his way. "Who the hell are you?!" "Sebastian Moran, follow me" he said wickedly. Sherlock wanted to say something but Moran had already disappeared around the corner. Sherlock followed him cautiously into the room where Moriarty and Molly were. The moment Sherlock spotted Molly he rushed over to her. "Molly!" He knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her wet cheek. "I'm here, it's gonna be alright." Molly let out a sigh of relief. He was here, thank God he was here. She nodded, knowing that she still wasn't allowed to talk. "Hello Sherlock" Moriarty said and stepped out of the shadows. Sherlock got up slowly, not leaving Molly's side. "It's been a long time my friend!" Moriarty said grinning. "What do you want this time?" Sherlock asked coldly. Moriarty rolled his eyes. "I already told you that!" "Oh right… The game.." Sherlock said and took a step towards him, keeping an eye on Molly constantly. Moriarty laughed "Oh so you do remember! Shall we play?" He asked "Only if you free Molly first. She's got nothing to do with this." Moriarty raised his brows. "And why, Sherlock Holmes, are you so concerned about that mousy pathologist? She's not that special anyway!" Moriarty scoffed. "She is to me!" Sherlock snapped. He could feel the anger rise in his chest as Moriarty talked  
about Molly.

Molly could feel her heard skip a beat when Sherlock yelled at Moriarty. She looked at him and he looked back at her with fear in his eyes. Moriarty looked at the two. He looked at Sebastian and nodded. Sebastian got out his gun and pointed it at Molly. Molly braced herself as she expected to be shot any moment. "NO!" Sherlock yelled. "is she really that special to you?" Moriarty asked with disbelief. "Look at her! Miss Hooper…" He scoffed and walked over to her. Molly looked at him fearfully. Sherlock took a step closer to her carefully. "So scared… So human… Aren't ordinary people adorable?!" He asked and looked at Sherlock grinning. Sherlock could feel his heartbeat banging in his chest. "Let her go Jim!" He said with gritted teeth. Moriarty studied Sherlock closely. "Dilated pupils… increased heartbeat… No! Sherlock you can't be serious!" Moriarty started laughing. Molly was confused. What was he talking about? "Well?... Tell her!" Moriarty said playfully. "Go on! Just three small words." Sherlock looked at Moriarty angrily. He knew he was right but this was not the way he wanted to  
tell Molly he loved her. But he also knew Moriarty was serious. He sighed and looked back at Molly and the gun Sebastian was holding. He hated the three simple words. They were so sentimental and pointless but at the same time he was too scared to speak them.

He opened his mouth to say something. "I..." He started. Moriarty laughed. "is it really that hard?" Sherlock took a deep breath and looked Molly in the eyes. "Molly I love you"


	8. Chapter 8

Molly felt her heart skip a beat. He did? she wanted to say something but one noise could kill her. The gun was still pointing at her head. "oh how heart-warming!" Moriarty clapped his hands. "what a beautiful love story! Sebby take her away." Sebastian placed his gun on the table and walked towards Molly with a knife. Molly looked at Sherlock with fear in her eyes. Sherlock looked at Moriarty. Sebastian smirked at her while he released her from the tape. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Molly struggled but Sebastian was strong. "Sh-Sherlock?" Molly didn't care she needed to let him know. "Sherlock! Let me go! Sherlock please!" She screamed. Sebastian  
lifted her and carried her out of the room. Sherlock didn't know what to do and turned to Moriarty. "let her go! Please let her go! What did she do to you? This is between you and me!" He begged. Moriarty laughed and sat down on a cosy chair. "Sorry Holmes... Not today. Sit down, let's talk about this." He gestured to the chair opposite him. Sherlock sat down and looked at him. "What game are we playing? Power? Money?" He scoffed. Moriarty shook his head. "No it's far more interesting than that. This will be a game of love." Before  
Sherlock could reply Sebastian walked in with a laptop in his hands. "Ah Sebastian! Is everything set up for the game?" Sebastian nodded "Just as you ordered." Moriarty smiled and took the laptop from his hands. "Take good care of Miss Hooper" Moriarty said as Sebastian walked out of the room. He opened the laptop and showed it to Sherlock.  
There on the screen he could see Molly strapped to a chair once again. She was crying while Sebastian paced up and down in front of her. Sherlock swallowed and looked at Moriarty who sat back in his chair, grinning. "You make me sick! Play that bloody game! Let's get this over with!" He looked back at the screen. His heart twisted in his chest. This was all his fault! He had to play along with this sick game, there was no other way. "finally!" Moriarty sighed. "now, this game is called 'get the picture'". He handed him two photos. "on each photo there's a scratch, bruise or something like that. We play five rounds and you get to choose the one you choose is the one Molly gets." He smiled wickedly. "like the game?" Sherlock balled his fists and swallowed the lump in his throat. This was even more horrible than he had imagined. "You can't make me do this! I won't do this!" Sherlock yelled. "you sure? Because if you don't choose... Well.. Poof. She's dead"  
Sherlock felt sick. He rested his head in his hands. There must be something he's missing! A way out! But he couldn't think of any. Moriarty giggled. "it's the only waaaay.." He teased. Sherlock looked at his face. That awful, disgusting face! "you're insane!" He spat at him. Moriarty laughed even harder. "Goood! Now.. I'm tired of waiting. Shall we play?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Never!" Moriarty shrugged. "ah well.. It could have been so fun! Oh Sebastian?!" Moriarty said to the screen. Sebastian Moran appeared in front of the camera. "yes?" Moriarty smiled when he saw his face. "you both heard the conversation didn't you? So you know what you gotta do." Sebastian nodded and walked towards Molly with the gun in his hands. Moriarty looked at Sherlock. "still won't play? It's your last chance..."  
Sebastian pointed the gun at Molly and loaded the gun. "Stop!" Sherlock yelled. He ruffled his hair and looked at the screen. "I'm so sorry..." Sherlock whispered. Moriarty clapped his hands. "Now.. let's play!" He handed him two photos. On the first one there  
was a nasty bruise on the cheek. The second one showed a scratch on an arm. "get the picture" Moriarty said. Sherlock sighed and looked at him. "Five rounds right? Then you'll let her go?" Moriarty nodded. "I promise" Sherlock looked at the photos. He decided he didn't want Molly to bleed if not necessary. Wounds would hurt the most. He pointed at the picture with the bruise. Moriarty grinned. "Good choice! Sebby! Picture one please!"  
Sebastian smiled wickedly at Molly and Sherlock could see the fear in her eyes. He looked down at his feet. He didn't want to see this. "oh don't look away! This is the fun part!" Moriarty teased. Sherlock heard the sound of a fist hitting a face. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered again. He would never forgive himself. Moriarty gave Sebastian an applause and looked at Sherlock. "ready for round two?"  
Molly could see the laptop screen at the other side of the room. She could see Sherlock's broken face. She knew what was going on, she could hear them talk. She couldn't see the pictures but she trusted Sherlock and knew he would pick the least painful option. "Sherlock!" She said and saw a pair of watered eyes looking at her. "Molly I'm so sorry!" Sherlock said again. "Sherlock I trust you." she managed to say before Sebastian placed a piece of tape over her mouth. "I promise it will be over soon Molly!"  
Moriarty rolled his eyes. "Really? Are you this sentimental Holmes?" Sherlock snapped his eyes back at Moriarty. "round two! Let's get this over with as soon as possible!" Moriarty grinned wickedly at Sherlock and handed him the next pair of photos. The first one showed a long cut over the right arm. The second one a smaller cut but this cut was deeper than the long cut. Sherlock knew deep cuts could cause scars more easily than long cuts. He pointed at the long cut. He felt a lump in his throat. He knew this was going to hurt her even more than the bruise. "good choice!" He looked at the screen. "he picked a nice one Molly dear! Sebastian, picture one again."  
Molly saw the face of the devil on the laptop. She looked at Sebastian who took a scalpel and checked it's sharpness. He looked at Molly and chuckled. "you know this tool.." He said as he placed the scalpel on her arm. Molly tried to move her arm instinctively but she was bound to her chair. She breathed heavily and tried to scream when he slowly made a long cut over her arm.  
Sherlock heard her muffled scream and felt a tear streaming down his face. "I can't do this anymore..." He whispered desperately. Moriarty snapped his eyes back at him. "but sweet Molly is so brave! I think she's up for another round, aren't you?" He teased. Sherlock looked at the laptop. Sebastian was just cleaning the scalpel and he could see Molly's bleeding arm. Her eyes were closed as she cried. "not bored now are you?" Moriarty asked.

_A review a day keeps the writers block away! please review ;) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter!_

"round three!" Sherlock said quickly. "oh no Sherlock! Let's enjoy the sight for a moment." Moriarty looked at the screen. "Do you really love her?" He scoffed. Sherlock nodded. "really?! Her?!" Moriarty laughed and handed him two new photos while he kept looking at the weeping Molly Hooper on the screen.  
Sherlock looked at the next two photo's when suddenly he realised how he could stop this. He threw them back on the table and grinned at Moriarty. "I don't have to choose!" Moriarty pouted his lips. "what about sweet Molly she'll die if you don't choose..." He teased. "No she won't!" Moriarty grinned at Sherlock. "Oh really?! Please enlighten me!" Sherlock steepled his hands under his chin and spoke rapidly. "Molly doesn't need to suffer because Sebastian has to wait for instructions. If I don't choose a picture you say he'll shoot her but if I'm correct, and I always am, the gun he's carrying isn't loaded." He eyed Moriarty carefully. He wasn't 100% sure of himself but this was the only way out and he couldn't let Molly suffer any longer. Moriarty was speechless for a moment until he started laughing. "What? That's it right? I figured it out!" Sherlock asked a bit too worriedly. Moriarty stopped laughing and said "If you think that's the truth than prove it! I can't promise sweet Molly will survive such a risk but-" "She will!" Sherlock snapped.  
Moriarty stopped smiling. "fine! Let's see if you're right!" He looked at the screen "Sebby dear! Get your gun." He said coldly and looked at Molly who was looking at Sherlock. "I really Hope your boyfriend is right Molly Hooper." Sherlock could see her fearful face. now that Sebastian was getting his gun he wasn't that sure anymore but he couldn't be wrong, could he? Sebastian pointed the gun at Molly's head, winked at her and pulled the trigger.  
Molly screamed when she heard Sebastian pull the trigger. She didn't feel any pain, she didn't hear anything. Was she dead? slowly she her eyes and looked at Sebastian beside her. He grinned.  
Sherlock let out a sigh of relief. "well... I think I'm done here..." Moriarty said as he got up from his chair. "well played my friend! Very well! Although a bit predictable." Moriarty held out his hand to Sherlock who stood up from his chair. He looked at his hand and back at his face. "are we done?" He asked. Moriarty pouted and stuffed his hand in his pocket. "oh I wouldn't say that! I might want to play again!" He started walking towards the door to take his leave. "till next time Sherlock!" Sherlock looked after him as he left the room.  
"I'd rather not..." He mumbled and rushed back to the laptop. There she was. All alone and strapped to a chair. She was crying. "Molly?" No reaction. Sebastian must have muted the laptop. Sherlock tried to see where she was but the room was very dark. He ran out of the room. "Molly?!" He yelled while running through the house, opening every door. "Molly!" He ran up the stairs. "Molly?!" somewhere far away he heard Molly calling his name. He ran towards the sound. "Molly? Where are you?!" He yelled. "Sherlock! In here, please!" He could hear she was still crying. He opened the last door in the corridor and let out a sigh of relief. He had found her.  
He rushed over to her and cupped her cheek. "it's over, I'm here, he's gone." He reassured her while freeing her from her bounds. When he was done he lifted her off the chair and back to the living room.  
Molly was still crying but knew she was safe. He had found her and everything would be alright. She could feel herself calming down. Sherlock settled her on the couch. "I'm getting the first aid kit." He mumbled. "no!" Molly yelled instinctively. "please... Don't leave me now..." "but you're arm-.." He tried "please?" Molly asked. Sherlock sighed and sat down beside her. "of course! I'll stay.." Molly let out a sigh of relief. "thank you"  
Sherlock looked at her face. You could already see the bruising on her cheek. He softly touched it with his fingertips. Molly winched. "sorry.." Sherlock looked at her eyes and cupped her other cheek. Molly looked up at him. "thank you for saving me" "if it wasn't for me you wouldn't need to be saved. I'm so sorry Molly!" His voice was breaking. "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself.." "this wasn't you. This was Moriarty." Sherlock shook his head. "I should have noticed that his gun wasn't loaded much sooner! I'm stupid, I really am! If I had noticed it sooner than this wouldn't have happened." He gestured to her arm and cheek. "wounds heal.." Molly shrugged. "but these wounds don't" he placed his hand on her heart. "they will... Over time they will.." Sherlock felt her heartbeat under his hand. He moved his hand to her neck and sighed. "I love you" if Sherlock's hand had been on her heart at that moment he could have felt her heart skip a beat. Despite the drama that had happened Molly felt like the happiest women on earth. "I love you too. But you already knew th-" her sentence was cut off by a pair of lips. Molly closed her eyes and wrapped her unharmed arm around him. She was safe.  
  
_Okay I know it's short but I have tons of homework :( It's not finished so there are more chapters to come! Please review and tell me what you think! X_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello and welcome back! This chapter is a bit long but I hope it's worth reading. Enjoy!_

Sherlock felt his heart race and his blood flush to his cheeks. This was something he had longed to do for quite some time. He wasn't familiar with these kind of emotions and actions but this felt so natural! Moving their lips together like they were a puzzle who perfectly fit together. Sherlock pulled back slowly and gently rested his head against Molly's. They were both breathing heavily. Molly started laughing of happiness. "what?" Sherlock asked. "was it... Wrong?" Molly placed a hand on his cheek. "no... You're brilliant" she giggled. This confused Sherlock even more. "then why are you laughing?" Molly looked him in the eyes. "because I'm happy" Sherlock smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Molly I'm not the best company someone can imagine and I know that I'll probably disappoint and hurt you. Even though I don't want to hurt you ever again. But if you give me time then I promise that I'll be better. I can learn to love."

Molly bit her lower lip to hold back the tears of happiness. She nodded. "of course.. I can wait..." Sherlock cupped her cheek and brushed a thumb over her lips. Molly closed her eyes. "you can teach me how to love.." Sherlock mumbled. Molly opened her eyes again and smiled at him. "I would gladly be your teacher!" She giggled and Sherlock laughed with her. "let's get that first aid kit for you okay?" Molly nodded and Sherlock gave her a small kiss. He left to get the first aid kit and Molly fell down into the couch and sighed. It all felt like a dream! She felt like she could wake up any minute now and find out that she was alone in bed. But it wasn't a dream. This was very real!

Sherlock walked back in with the first aid kit. Molly sat up and looked at his hands as he prepared some bandages. He cleaned the cut on her arm and gently placed a bandage on it. He brushed his lips against her sore cheek. "that's the only thing I can do to cure that cheek..." He sighed. Molly smiled. "thank you." Sherlock closed the first aid kit and sat beside Molly. He wrapped an arm around her. Molly rested her head on his shoulder. "wh-when you kissed me at home... Did you already.." She started. "yes I think so..." Sherlock answered her unasked question.

Molly raised her head and looked at him. "why didn't you tell me?" Sherlock looked down. "because these feelings scared me at first... I didn't want to feel them... But now I do.." He looked back up at her. "I needed time to think this all through and just when I lost you at the grocery store I realised I loved you. I couldn't deny it anymore" Molly smiled softly. "well... I'm happy you took your time. I don't want you to do things you don't want to..." Sherlock played with her hair and smiled softly. "I think I found the perfect teacher." He joked. Molly giggled. "I think you did. Do you think you're ready for your first lesson in love?"

Sherlock chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her. Molly placed a finger on his lips. "I guess that's a yes?" she joked. Sherlock nodded. Molly was his new drug and he couldn't get enough. "close your eyes" Molly whispered. Sherlock obliged and closed his eyes. "pay attention." Molly whispered as she moved her lips from his ears to his cheek. She kissed his cheekbones and jaw, slowly working down to his neck. Sherlock dipped one hand in her hair and played with her soft brown hair. "that feels rather good..." He mumbled. Molly moved her lips back his and for the first time she opened her mouth. Sherlock felt her tongue in his mouth and didn't know what to do. Molly pulled back from his mouth. "relax" she whispered. "trust me on this" she covered his mouth with hers again and soon Sherlock and Molly were strangled in a passionate kiss. Sherlock was a quick learner and explored Molly's mouth. After a few minutes Molly pulled back for air. "that... Was... Bloody... Amazing!" She said between the gasps for air. Sherlock chuckled. "I learned from the best" he winked.

After an hour of exploring the different possibilities of kissing, Sherlock checked his watch. "we should go to get something to eat... our last meal was last night and I'm starving!" Molly nodded. "do you think it's save?" Sherlock sighed. "I think it is.. Moriarty knows where we are anyway." Molly felt her stomach twist when she heard his name but nodded. Sherlock got their coats and they left the big house. Molly took his hand and looked down, blushing. Sherlock smiled softly as they walked towards the small village they had visited before. Sherlock picked a restaurant and they sat down in the corner of the room. "most private" Sherlock mumbled. Molly giggled.

They ordered something to drink. "so..." Molly started "does this count as our first date?" She bit her lip. Sherlock raised his brows. "well we're just getting some much needed food.. Why do people date anyway? I never understood the concept!" He scoffed. The waiter arrived with their drinks and took their orders for the food. After she left Molly looked at Sherlock. "okay... Than this won't be a date. If you don't want to than I understand. I never really liked the word either... Makes it such a big thing.." She took a sip of her drink and could feel Sherlock staring at her. "what?" She asked.

"nothing... Can't I just look at you without a reason?" Molly giggled "there is always a reason.." She teased. Sherlock chuckled and placed his hand on hers. "I was just wondering why I didn't fall in love with you before..." Molly blushed. "well I was awfully shy.. Although I did ask you for coffee..." "you asked me for coffee every day." Sherlock said surprised. "was it some secret message?" Molly slapped his arm playfully. "you knew I asked you on a date that day! You just chose to ignore it and after that I lost all courage to ask again!" Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. She was right. "I am an asshole..." "yeah you bet you are!" Molly giggled. "but I never forgot the man underneath the mask..." She added carefully. Sherlock looked at her. "you.. You noticed?" He said surprised. Molly nodded. "everyone wears some sort of mask... You had a mask to hide your feelings. I could see you Sherlock. I could see you all that time."

Sherlock looked at her with piercing eyes. "you're a mysterious women Molly Hooper.. You've got so many skills that I never knew you had. And I love you even more for it." He smiled and kissed her hand. Molly blushed. The waiter arrived with their food and Sherlock quickly released Molly's hand. They ate their food in silence.

Sherlock and Molly left the restaurant hand in hand. Sherlock didn't want to let go of her because he was scared that Moriarty might show up again. "Sherlock?" Molly started "hmm?" Molly took a deep breath. "Do you think we could go back home? To London I mean.." She didn't want to go back to the big house which was full of awful memories. Sherlock stopped walking and took both of her hands. He looked into her eyes. "Why don't you want to go back? Moriarty is gone now..." Molly looked down at their hands. "I.. I just don't want to be reminded of the things that happened." She could feel her eyes watering. Sherlock lifted her head with his finger so she looked at him. He could see her watery eyes. "As long as you stay with me I promise nothing will happen to you." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "But if you really want to go home...I think it's possible." He smiled softly. Molly smiled too. "thank you... I really want to go home."

"Let's go then... We don't have anything important in that house anyway and I locked the doors." He said as he hailed a cab. Molly got in first and Sherlock closed the door behind them. Molly gave the address and they took off. Molly rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Sherlock noticed and chuckled. "Go to sleep" he kissed her head. Molly lifted her head and looked at him. "Only if you sleep too." Sherlock kissed her soft lips. "Promise" Molly sighed and snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around her and soon she was asleep. Sherlock didn't sleep at first, staring out of the window and thinking about the events of that day. He didn't even notice getting sleepy and soon he was asleep beside her, resting his head on hers.

After a long ride to London the cabbie woke them up. "We're here." They got out of the cab and stood in front of Molly's apartment. "I totally forgot the state we left it in!" Molly groaned. "It'll be fine.. Let's just see what the damage is." They walked into the house. There was glass and bullets everywhere. Sherlock walked to Molly's bedroom which was fine except for the broken windows. "You go and sleep, I'll clean this mess up." Molly shook her head. "No! Sherlock you need your rest too! We're gonna clean this up together. I'll get the vacuum cleaner." Sherlock sighed as she walked out of the room. She wasn't going to get convinced by him so he let her. Sherlock picked up the bullets with gloved hands. He didn't want to spoil any evidence. After three hours of cleaning up glass, collecting bullets and covering windows they were both exhausted. Molly fell down into the couch. "I don't think I ever did more cleaning in my life!" Sherlock chuckled and fell down beside her. "I never cleaned up anything so this was new..." Molly laughed. Sherlock looked at her. "I'll make us a cup of tea." Molly smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "That would be lovely." Sherlock got up from the couch to make some tea. After a few minutes he walked back in with two cups of tea. "We don't ha-" He started but stopped talking when he saw Molly. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Sherlock smiled softly and placed the cups on the table. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. Molly stirred in her sleep "hmm I love you Sherlock..." She mumbled in her sleep. Sherlock chuckled. "I love you too" He sat down in a chair opposite her and watched her sleep.

Sherlock fell asleep in the chair. When he woke up the couch was empty. "Molly?!" He looked around but didn't see her. "Molly!" just as he got up from the chair he saw Molly walk in with two damping cups of coffee. "I'm here.." she reassured him and placed the mugs on the table. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He sighed, she was safe. "Sherlock?" Molly asked surprised by the hug. Sherlock released her. "oh uuhm sorry about that..." He cleared his throat. "I just uuhmm..." Molly giggled. "it's fine Sherlock! It was a nice hug!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "although I missed something.." She teased. Sherlock raised his brows. "and what is that?" He teased back. Molly pulled one of his curls in return. "autsch!" Molly laughed and pressed her lips on his. Sherlock gladly returned the kiss. Molly pulled back slowly. "good morning." Sherlock grinned. "good morning"

Sherlock and Molly spent the rest of the morning on the couch. Molly was reading a book but couldn't concentrate. Sherlock noticed. "Molly? Something wrong?" Molly looked up at him. "well.. I was just wondering when I can go back to work.." She said carefully. Sherlock sighed. "I'll have to deal with Moriarty first.." Molly sat up straight. "what do you mean? You don't want to go and talk to him again do you?" "well I'm gonna talk to him... But he won't survive the little chat..." Molly's jaw dropped. "no!" She said instinctively. Sherlock raised his brows. "sorry?" "Sherlock I won't let you!" Molly didn't want him to enter the battlefield on his own. "why not?" Sherlock asked surprised. "it's not like he doesn't deserve to die!" Molly sighed. "I know but Moriarty is a powerful man! You're not able to do this on your own.. If you really want to do this than we are gonna do this together." "no way! Molly there's no way I'm gonna let get near to that man ever again! He's hurt you too much!" Sherlock raised his voice. "don't you understand? I need to do this! It's the only way to get you safe!" He got up from the couch and paced up and down the room. "I can trick him or something.. Or I could just call him.. I've got his phone number after all. But he has to come alone and-" "Sherlock!" Molly shouted. Sherlock stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Sherlock I won't let you! You hear me?!" She got up from the couch too and walked towards him. She crossed her arms. "do you have any idea what he would do?" She asked him. "well I've got a few ideas on how he would react-.." he started. "Sherlock he would kill you!" Molly shouted with a broken voice. "and I can't let that happen!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Tears of fear and anger. Fear of losing him. Fear of being left alone once again and anger towards him. How could he not understand what he meant to her? "I can't live without you." Sherlock walked over to her and wrapped his arms around he tightly. "I will never leave you Molly! Never! Please you must know that I will never, ever leave you!"

Molly cried and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry..." Sherlock lifted her head. "no, I'm sorry." Molly smiled softly. Sherlock kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." They stared into each other's eyes. Molly could feel her heard race and Sherlock saw her eyes dilate. He could feel the his heart beating through his chest. They both leaned in at the same time and their lips collapsed against each other. Sherlock kissed her like he had never done before. He lifted her from the floor and carried her to the couch. Molly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. She tugged his hair to get a better angle. They dropped down on the couch and Sherlock left a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Leaving small bites every now and then. "oh my goodness!" Molly gasped. Sherlock stopped immediately. "what?" He asked breathing heavily. "not good?" Molly laughed. "yes! I mean no! I mean... No it's amazing! Don't stop please!" Sherlock chuckled and kissed her soft lips. "you sure?" Molly nodded. "you?" "never been so sure of anything in my life." Molly smiled widely. "than what are we waiting for?"

Sherlock and Molly ended up in Molly's bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon. After what seemed like hours the lay beside each other and Sherlock wrapped his arms around her. Molly sighed contently. "sleep Molly. You'll need your energy for the next time." He said lovingly yet teasingly. Molly giggled and closed her eyes. "I love you Sherlock" he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know" he held her until she was asleep. He slowly moved out of the bed and got dressed. He walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

Just when Sherlock had settled down on the couch and wanted to enter his mindplace his phone rang. He knew it was Moriarty. Who else knew he was alive? He pressed the button and waited for Moriarty to speak. Silence. "what do you want?" Sherlock asked after a few minutes. "oh I thought you might want to have a little talk about losing your virginity..." Moriarty teased. Sherlock could feel anger rise in his chest and balled his free fist. "just get to the point please!" He snapped. "ooooeh touchy!" Moriarty chuckled. "I want to talk to you. In person. I'd like to see your face again."

Sherlock ruffled his hair. He knew Molly didn't want him to go but what choice did he have? "where and when?" He asked. "meet me under the London bridge at nine tonight." Sherlock ended the call and rested his head in his hands. How was he going to convince Molly he had to go? He checked his watch and to his surprise it was already eight o'clock. He raised his brows. They really had spent hours together.

Only one hour to go.. What if he didn't tell Molly? What if he just went to see Moriarty and got back before Molly would wake up? She'd be sleeping for at least another four hours. He drank his coffee and walked to the bedroom. Molly was fast asleep with a soft smile on her face. If only she knew..

Sherlock closed the door softly and walked over to his coat. His gun was still in his pocket, good. He tugged on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He made a small note for Molly in case she would wake up and left it on the table. He walked out of the apartment and sighed. This was it. He knew he needed to end this now. He hailed a cab. "London bridge please."

_Okay so I never wrote a chapter like this before so please leave your reviews :) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for your lovely reviews! Enjoy the new chapter._

Molly woke up by the sound of Sherlock closing the front door. She jerked her head up, expecting to see Sherlock beside her. When  
she didn't see him she figured he must be in his mind palace. She walked to the living room expecting to see him on the couch, hands stepped under his chin. He wasn't there. "Sherlock?" Molly asked and started looking for him. "Sherlock this isn't funny!" She tried. No response. That's when she found the small note on the table. "out to kill Moriarty. Back before dinner. I love you" she covered her mouth with her hands and read the note again. She felt her eyes water and started panicking. She was sure he wasn't going to survive this. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She felt angry, hurt and intensely sad. He had left her. She knew there was a small chance he was coming back and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to do something! She thought but there wasn't anything useful she could think of. She tried calling him but he had left his phone at Molly's flat. There was nothing she could do. Nothing but wait. Wait and Hope that she'd see him again and alive.

Meanwhile Sherlock arrived at the London bridge. He paid the cabbie and walked to the spot where they'd meet. He checked his watch. Right on time. "is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" He heard Moriarty say. He looked around but didn't see him. "I've heard you use that line before. Please try to be original." Sherlock scoffed, daring him to show himself. The place was dark and Sherlock couldn't see much. The sound of their voices echoed over the water. "left Molly all alone did you?" Sherlock swallowed. "she's safe." He said but he wasn't quite sure of it. "oh but we both know that's not quite true." Moriarty said as he appeared from the shadows. "good evening, Sherlock Holmes."

"good evening, Jim." Sherlock said coldly as he pointed the gun at Moriarty. "oh!" Moriarty exclaimed. "how predictable!" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him. "what is it you wanted to tell me?" Moriarty raised his brows. "tell you? I believe I said I just wanted to chat." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "if you just wanted to chat you wouldn't have called me here. Now what is it?" "oh so clever, always clever.." Moriarty mumbled. "you know I'm just curious. How are you feeling Sherlock? it was your first time after all! Now we are even more alike! We both did the same woman." Sherlock gritted his teeth. "we are nothing alike you and I! And there is no way that I'm going to tell you about-.." Moriarty chuckled and shook his head. "you still don't get it do you?" His face suddenly turned dark. "didn't you  
notice?" "notice what?"

"you're right Sherlock. I need to tell you something and I think I'll finally see the look of surprise in your face." Sherlock felt his heart race. "I'm surprised you didn't notice before.. Maybe you didn't want to see it.. But you and I, Sherlock, are brothers!" Moriarty said with a wicked smile. Sherlock felt sick. This wasn't real. This was just a nightmare. But he knew this was very real. "you're lying!" He shouted. "oh come now! Surely you already saw that I was telling the truth!" Moriarty said as he took a step towards him.

"don't move!" He shouted. "I'll shoot you I promise I will!" Moriarty raised his brows. "nothing like you Sherlock! Come  
on!" He said as he spread his arms. "give your long lost brother a hug!" Sherlock didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger. The bullet ended up right below Moriarty's heart. He looked down surprised. "how rude..." He said and fell down on his knees. Sherlock walked over to him, gun still in his hands. "you were never my brother and never will be!" He said  
coldly. Moriarty chuckled and blood poured out of his mouth. "it's been a pleasure my brother. I... I loved this...game." Sherlock stood beside him now. "goodbye Moriarty. Enjoy Hell" Moriarty grinned one last time. He just lay there, staring into the dark. Sherlock checked his pulse and sighed. He was dead. After all this time he had beaten Moriarty. He would not tell anyone about the awful conversation and he would never believe Moriarty had been his brother.

Sherlock walked back to the main road and hailed a cab. He gave the address and reached in his pocket for his phone. He remembered he had left it at Molly's and sighed. He hoped she would be still asleep.

Molly paced up and down the room. Her hands were shaking and she felt sick of concern. She heard the front door open. "Sherlock?!" She shouted. Sherlock cursed silently. She was awake. He walked in and was surprised by a  
shaking Molly, flinging her arms around him. He smiled softly. "Molly I.." Molly let go of Sherlock and slapped him across the face. "YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" she yelled. Sherlock's jaw dropped, surprised by Molly's sudden outburst. "Molly listen.." "No you listen!" She interrupted "you told me what you were planning. I said no and you agreed! Yet you went! You went Sherlock! You left me like a thief in the night! I thought I'd lost you, you bastard!" Sherlock wanted to say something but he didn't know what. "say something! Say something you heartless machine!"

"I..." He started. "I wanted to..." Molly shook her head in disbelief. "that's it isn't it?.. It's always about you." She turned around and walked to the kitchen. She took the note and handed it to him. He stared at it for a while. He looked back up at her. Molly crossed get arms. "well?"

Sherlock took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Molly. I'm sorry but I had to. He called me and I had no choice." "you did have a choice. You could've woke me up. Tell me to come with you." Sherlock shook his head. "I needed to end it Molly. I needed to end it alone." Molly took a step closer to him. "no. You didn't have to do this alone. I would have come with you I'd you asked me to." "I know and that's why I didn't wake you up. Because I didn't want you to see him again. Because I didn't want you to get in danger again." Molly gave a small nod. "well? Did you... Is he.." Sherlock nodded. "yes Molly. He's dead"

Molly let out a deep breath and felt tears singing in her eyes. "did you kill him?" She asked without looking at him. Sherlock took a step towards her and placed a hands on her cheek. She slowly turned her head and looked at him. "did you?" She asked again. Sherlock nodded. "he's gone Molly. He won't hurt you anymore. No one will because I will protect you no matter what." Molly closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and finally Molly cried. All the anger, all the hurt and worry of the past hours came out. She rested her head against his chest and mumbled: "I still hate you" Sherlock chuckled and kissed her head. "I know"

Sherlock slowly pulled back and looked at Molly. He cupped her tear stained face. "Molly I.." Molly placed a finger on his lips to shush him. She took his hands and slowly guided him back to her room, not taking her eyes of him once. Sherlock followed her as she closed the door behind them. Molly placed soft kisses on his neck which made Sherlock gasp. He bit his lip. "Molly I should go tell John and the others." He managed to mumble. Molly nibbled his ear and whispered: "do you?" Sherlock cleared his throat. He really wanted to go and tell John but Molly was such a lovely distraction. It was already past 11 and John would probably be sleeping. "oh what the hell!" He mumbled and pressed Molly against the wall, attacking her with kisses and love bites. He would tell John first thing in the morning.

Sherlock slept remarkably well that night. When he woke up he found his arms wrapped around the tiny body of Molly Hooper. He smiled and kissed the top of her head which woke her up. "good morning" Sherlock mumbled. Molly  
looked at him and smiled softly. "Mornin.." They both laughed and neither of them knew why. Molly rested her head on his chest and sighed. "were you planning on telling John today?" She asked carefully. "yes" Molly pursed her lips together. "do you want me to come with you?" Sherlock cleared his throat and said: "although that would be most pleasant I think it's best if I would go alone. Me being alive must be a shock itself. Me being in love with you might be too much for one day." Molly nodded and slowly got out of bed.

Sherlock watched her leave the room and got out of bed too. He shaved and dressed and walked to the kitchen. He walked up behind Molly and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling in the crook of her neck. "mmm smells  
good!" He mumbled as the smell of chocolate pancakes filled the room. Molly smiled softly. They ate their breakfast in silence. They enjoyed saying nothing together. Especially in the morning. When they were finished Molly got back to her room to get dressed. Sherlock played his violin while she was gone.

"are you sure you don't want me to done with you?" Molly asked fifteen minutes later as she fumbled with Sherlock's scarf. Sherlock took both of her hands and looked her in the eye. "I'll be fine Molly" he kissed her goodbye and left. He hailed a cab and after waiting for this moment for almost three years he could finally give the address of 221 Bakerstreet. After a ten minute ride he stepped out of the cab. He sighed and felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He walked up to the door and rang the bell for 221b.

_Okay so I'm not that happy with this chapter so it would be amazing if you reviewed and tell me what you think. Everything is helpful and since this is my first fanfic ever I really don't know if I'm doing it right. I'll try to update asap. Thanks for reading! X_


	12. Chapter 12

_Wow! Over 200 reads and 3 reviews! Thank you so much! It's good to hear that my story isn't a total disaster. I wrote the next chapter and I hope you like it. Enjoy!_

Sherlock waited one minute before ringing the bell again. He heard some footsteps behind the door and knew that it was Mrs Hudson. "I'm sorry Dr Watson isn't taking any-..." She said as she opened the door. She covered her mouth with her hand when she saw him. Sherlock smiled softly. "good morning Mrs Hudson." she slowly took a step towards him. "Sh- Sherlock? Is that really you?" Sherlock nodded. She raised her hand to touch him but was hesitant. "it's alright Mrs Hudson. Go on,.." Mrs Hudson touched his cheek with her cold hand.

Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sherlock chuckled. Mrs Hudson let go of him and stared at him in amazement. "how, when.. good heavens Sherlock!" She stammered. "can I come in?" He asked. "of course darling! Come in, come in!" She said as she stepped aside. Sherlock walked in and looked at the stairs. "is he home?" He asked. Mrs Hudson closed the door. "yes but he's not in his best mood today. You do know that it is exactly two years ago that you died.. Uhm.. Well..." Sherlock turned and looked at her. "is it? Really?"

He had lost all track of time when he was with Molly. Solving all the problems with Moriarty. "Sherlock how is this possible? How are you not dead? You have a gravestone!" Sherlock looked down at his feet. "I.. It's a long story.." He looked back up at her. "I just.." Mrs Hudson looked at the ceiling and back at him. "tell me when you told John. But I want to hear every single detail when you're back Sherlock Holmes!" She said sternly. Sherlock smiled and kissed her cheek. "thank you" Mrs Hudson felt her eyes water again. "of you go then! He's waited long enough!" Sherlock nodded and walked up the stairs, leaving Mrs Hudson behind.

The door of 221b was slightly open and Sherlock could see the state the flat was in. Papers all over the apartment, teacups on every table, broken glass on the floor and something that looked like a very old Petri dish on his desk. His skull looked like it hadn't been touched for ages. John was sitting in Sherlock's chair, staring at something on the floor. The door squeaked as he opened it. John didn't seem to notice. Sherlock could feel his heart beat banging in his chest.  
"John?" He asked hesitantly. No movement, no response, nothing! "John?" He asked again. John sighed and got up from his chair. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Sherlock stared at him as he walked straight past him, ignoring his presence completely.

John sat down in his chair again and took a big gulp from his drink. Sherlock saw his face. Circles under his red eyes, hair all messy and he was wearing that shirt for at least eight days now. Sherlock took a step towards him carefully. He could smell the alcohol. "John? It's me" "go away" John said with a broken voice. Sherlock's eyes widened. So he had seen him but he chose to ignore him! Why? "but John I'm back.. I'm not dead." John drank the last of his whiskey and shivered. "all hallucinations say that" he mumbled. Sherlock saw a tear running down Johns cheek. Suddenly John jumped up from his chair and started yelling. "just. Leave. Me. Alone!" He didn't look at him once. Sherlock took a step back. This wasn't the John he knew. "you keep coming back for me but I'm done! You're dead and you ain't comin' back! Stop following me!...please..." He started crying and collapsed in Sherlock's chair. "please Sherlock...I know you're dead but I just can't... I can't.." He sobbed "I tried but I can't live without you Sherlock!" He wiped his eyes and got up from the chair. "I told you I would follow you no matter what..." He said as he opened the drawer of Sherlock's desk. "so that's what I'll do" he took the gun out of the drawer with shaking hands.

Sherlock responded immediately. He took two fast steps towards him and grabbed the gun out of his hands, throwing it against the wall. John finally looked at him. He stared at his face, looked at the gun and back at his face. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "no hallucination has done that before." He muttered. Sherlock placed his hands on his friends shoulders and shook him. "it's me John! I'm here! I'm not some bloody hallucination! this is real! Get out of  
your head and back into reality!"

John seemed to wake up from his thoughts and really looked at him this time. "Sherlock?" Sherlock released his shoulders and nodded. "yes John it's m-..." Before he could finish he felt a hard fist landing on the side of his head. John had punched him in the face. Sherlock took a step back but John followed his as he punched him again but this time he punched his shoulder. "John! Listen!" John stopped hitting him and looked at him.

He was breathing heavily and his fists were balled by his side. "No you listen!" He said and pointed a finger at him. "do you have ANY idea what you did? TWO FUCKING YEARS SHERLOCK! TWO! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO EH? DID YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST GO ON WITH MY LIFE? WELL I BLOODY TRIED! I TRIED BUT I COULDN'T!" Sherlock was unable to speak while John shouted at him.

He could see his friend was broken and hurt and it was his fault. John took some deep breaths. "do you really think you can just walk in again? Oh hi John! I know it's been a long time since we talked but let's solve a murder!" He said  
sarcastically, mocking him. John turned around and ran a hands through his hair. He walked away from him and stared out of the window. "get out" he said softly. Sherlock didn't move or speak. John turned around and took two  
fast steps towards him. "I. SAID. GET. OUT!" He yelled. Sherlock took a step back. "if that's what you want.." He turned around and walked to the door. "one last thing." Sherlock said as he turned around and looked John in the eye. "I'm sorry John. Please, I know it must be hard but please try to forgive me." John didn't respond. Sherlock nodded and walked out of the flat and down the stairs. This was not what he expected...

Sherlock walked down the stairs where Mrs Hudson was waiting for him. She looked at him knowingly. "sorry.. That must have been awful to hear." Sherlock mumbled. She smiled softly. "tea?" she asked, avoiding the subject. "yes thank you" they walked inside Mrs Hudson's apartment and she made them some tea. Sherlock settled down on the sofa. Sherlock thought about Johns words and how he didn't want to see him. He didn't understand. Shouldn't John be happy that he isn't dead?

He was deep in thoughts when Mrs Hudson walked in with the tea. She sat down beside him. "now tell me! How is this all possible? How can you be sitting next to me sipping your tea?" Sherlock sighed, took a deep breath and told her about his fake suicide. He told her about Moriarty and how he had made him jump. How he didn't have a choice. He left Molly or of the story for he was worried that they would blame her for not telling them. When Sherlock finished his story Mrs Hudson didn't know what to say. He placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry Mrs Hudson. Please forgive me." She looked at him and smiled. "of course I will. It had been hard for all of us but you're back now and that's what  
counts."

Sherlock kissed her hand. "thank you. Now about John..." He started. She interrupted him "before you speak you must know that he's got a hard time dealing with you being dead. He's been shouting, breaking things and getting drunk. Especially the first year. He was doing better during the past year but he's always like this when it's the day you died..." Sherlock nodded. "has he had any girlfriends recently?" Mrs Hudson raised her brows. "why are you  
asking?" "well he had a lot of girl friends in the years that we spent together..." She shook her head. "no he hasn't... Sarah tried for a little while but soon got sick of all his depressed moods..." Sherlock smiled softly. "and how about you?" He asked her.

"oh... Well I was sad for a long time. I want able to do any cleaning work done because everything reminded me of you. But after about for months I picked up where I left of. You never left my mind. You were always there." She told him as a tar rolled down her cheek. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her tightly. He didn't know what to say but Molly learned him that a simple hug could mean so much more than words. Mrs Hudson cried and held him close. "don't ever do this again Sherlock!" She said sternly. "I won't"

Sherlock stayed with Mrs Hudson for another hour, talking about the past three years. After that he left. "don't worry about John. He just needs some time but he'll be alright" she ensured him before he left. Sherlock gave her a soft smile, kissed her cheek and left. He hailed a cab and gave Molly's address.

Meanwhile John watched the cab leave Bakerstreet. He sighed. Mixed feelings filled his heart and mind. He hated Sherlock for pretending to be dead. He hated him for telling him he was a fake. He hated him for... Oh he hated him for so many things! But he had missed him. He had missed the cases and the adrenaline. He had missed his deductions and his insults. He looked at the room. It was a mess. He was a mess. He walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. "Mrs Hudson?!"

She peeked her head out of the door. "yes dear?" "uhmm I don't know how to say this but... Sherlock he's ahh..." Mrs Hudson smiled. "I know John. We've been talking after.. After you two had been talking." John looked down at his feet. "you heard us then... I'm sorry" "oh that's quite alright dear. But don't you think it would be best if you just listened to him? He told me all about the last two years and I forgive him." John sighed. "I don't know Mrs Hudson... It's... It's allot to take in.." He looked at her. "I don't think we can just go on where we left of.." "just give it a try... Give him a chance. We both know he's worth it." John nodded. "yes he is..." He kissed her cheek. "thank you. I think I need to do some cleaning.. Helps me think." She chuckled "you can give your laundry to me. But just this once! I'm still not your housekeeper!" John smiled softly for the first time since years and walked back to 221b. He was feeling better already.

Sherlock arrived at Molly's. She opened the door for him. "and?" She asked as he walked past her into the flat, ignoring her question. "Sherlock?" She closed the door and followed him inside. Sherlock fell down into the couch.  
"Sherlock?" She asked hesitantly as she saw him taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his arm. "how was it?" He took a deep breath. "it was awful." He said with a broken voice. "what happened?"

"I think I lost a friend today..." He said fighting the tears. Molly noticed and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "it'll be alright. Just give him some time..." Sherlock broke down. He cried. He hadn't cried for a long time. Molly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He placed his hands on her back. She didn't know what to say and it didn't seem necessary to say anything. Sherlock calmed down after a few minutes. "Molly I'm sorry I..." "no. Don't be sorry Sherlock. You're human. You're not ordinary but you _are_ human. Please remember that." He nodded and kissed her. "now tell me what happened and tell me how I can help" Sherlock smiled softly and started telling her about what had happened.

After two hours of cleaning 221b the biggest part was done. John looked around the room which was tidy again and sighed. Now that he cleaned his room he could feel his mind was clearing up too. He could think about what had happened that morning. He made himself a strong cup of coffee and sat down in his chair. He looked at Sherlock's empty chair. For a long time he thought that chair would be empty forever. He still wasn't sure if he could forgive Sherlock for what he had done but he was willing to try. He wanted to hear the story behind his fake death and about the two years after. He was still mad at him but he wanted to see him again. He drank the last bit of his coffee and finished the last bit of cleaning. He knew the questions he wanted to ask Sherlock but right now he was exhausted. He  
wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep at all but it was worth the try.

Sherlock didn't sleep that night. Molly slept by his side, an arm draped over his chest. When she woke up Sherlock was deep in thoughts. She smiled softly. "where are you this time?" She mumbled. Sherlock woke up from his thoughts. "hmm? Oh you're awake! Good." He got up instantly. Molly sat up and looked at him pacing up and down the room. "I figured out a way to convince John that I did what I needed to do. Just telling him won't be enough." Molly yawned.  
"please Molly, try to pay attention." Molly shot him an icy look. "it's 7:30 Sherlock! You can't expect me to wake up and being able to listen to all your deductions right away!" Sherlock sighed. "alright I'll talk slowly than." "no it's fine.. Go on. What is it you wanted to say?" Sherlock smiled softly and continued. He talked a bit slower so she could keep up with him.

"John doesn't want to see me or talk to me so I need your help. I'm going back to Bakerstreet today and try again. If he allows me in than I won't be needing your help for a while. But if he won't let me in I want you to try a few minutes later."

Molly raised her brows. "and you think that if I tell him that I knew all along about you not being dead, he won't be angry?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "no of course not but if you pretend to be-" she cut him off. "I'm not lying to him again Sherlock! If this is the only way you think I can help than forget it!" "but Molly.." she got up from the bed and walked to her closet. "I said no Sherlock." She grabbed an outfit for today. "I lied to John for three years. I'm not going to lie to him if I don't have to." Sherlock looked at her. "so you won't help me with this?" She shook her head slowly. "no, not this way... I think this is something you need to do on your own. We'll tell him about us later... If  
you want to." He walked over to her. "maybe you're right... And why would I not want to tell about us?" She looked down at her feet. "I don't know. Maybe because it's still new to you and everything..." He lifted her head with his finger.

"I want to tell him about us. I will tell him the whole story eventually." She smiled softly. "when do you want to go?" "I was thinking about after breakfast. If John still holds on to his usual morning rituals than he will be eating breakfast in half an hour." He checked his watch. "well I'll better get changed then." Sherlock raised his brows. "I thought you didn't want to help me!" Molly sighed. "I still won't help you but I'll be downstairs with Mrs Hudson. It's been a long time since I've seen her." Sherlock kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll make some coffee"

Sherlock rang the bell of 221 Bakerstreet and sighed. Molly squeezed his hand. "it'll be alright" "I know" the door opened. "oh Sherlock. It's good to see you back so soon. Hello Molly dear! Come in, come in." They walked in and greeted each other. "do you both want some tea?" She asked. Molly looked at Sherlock. "I'm going to check if I can talk to John. You two drink your tea and talk about stuff women talk about." Molly giggled. "tea would be lovely Mrs Hudson. It's been long since we've talked." "yes indeed!.. Sherlock you can always join us if you change your mind..." Sherlock smiled softly. "I'm fine Mrs Hudson. I'm sure you and Molly have lots to talk about." He walked towards the stairs. "eeerm good luck Sherlock." Molly said hesitantly. Sherlock didn't respond. He didn't want to make their relationship too obvious, not yet.

_And again: A review a day keeps the writers block away. Please review and tell me what you think :) X_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay so I got a few tips about the lay out so I'm trying a new sort off lay out. Please leave a review and tell me if this is better. Enjoy the new chapter!_

Sherlock knocked on the door of 221b.

"it's open!" John yelled from the kitchen.

Sherlock walked in and to his surprise the flat was very clean again. Spotless actually. "John?"

"oh it's you..."

Sherlock could see John was still angry at him. "before you send me away again I just want to tell you why I did what I did."

John looked down at the cup in his hand. "then tell me. Why did you fake your suicide?"

Sherlock sighed. "thank you." He took of his coat and scarf. John sat down in a chair as Sherlock sat down in the chair opposite him.

John smiled softly. Sherlock was home.

Sherlock started telling him the same story he told Mrs Hudson. Everything that happened before the fall and after but leaving Molly out of the story. "and that's when I knew I could come back home. If that's okay..." He ended his story.

John swallowed and cleared his throat. "just to get this clear. You faked your death to save Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and me?"

"yes." Sherlock answered.

"bloody hell..." John mumbled.

"Can I... Can I come home?" Sherlock asked hesitantly.

John looked at him. "I don't know Sherlock. You have no idea what you put me through! I can't just forgive you but now that I know why you did it I think that if you give me some time, I can."

Sherlock sighed. "thank you"

John raised his brows. "who are you and what have you done to Sherlock Holmes?" He asked jokingly.

"wh-what do you mean?"

John rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about you saying sorry, thank you, asking if you can come home... What happened in those three years?"

Sherlock knew he couldn't tell him about Molly. He cleared his throat. "I changed. Being alone for so long makes you think."

John nodded. "yeah I bet."

Sherlock got up from his chair. "I think it's a good time to go now. Lestrade doesn't know yet and I think I've noticed Kitty Riley on my way to Bakerstreet."

John nodded. "I will think about your offer. Come back in about two days.. Then we'll talk again."

Sherlock got his coat and scarf. "whatever you say doctor." John chuckled. Sherlock left with more hope than he ever dreamed of.

Sherlock left without saying goodbye to Molly. He went to the station and surprised them with his return. Anderson and Donovan were speechless as he walked towards the DI's office. "morning Lestrade, any new cases?" He asked.

Lestrade gaped at him and blinked a few times.

"close your mouth Lestrade. Gaping makes you look much less intelligent." Sherlock said coldly.

Lestrade got up from his chair and walked over to him. "I need to see a doctor..." He mumbled.

Sherlock smiled softly. "Lestrade I'm not dead."

"obviously" Lestrade muttered. He wrapped his arms around his friend.

Sherlock was surprised by his reaction but understood. In the two hours that followed he told Lestrade the same story he had told John and Mrs Hudson. He also told him about Moriarty and how he had to kill him.

"well... I think I need to check on that file about a man called Richard Brook." Lestrade joked. "it's great to see you back where you belong, Sherlock Holmes."

"thank you" they said their goodbyes and Sherlock left.

When Sherlock walked out of the station he was surprised by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. "Anderson?"

"yes. I'm still here. I just wanted to say that if I see you jump of a roof again that I'm gonna check if you're dead personally."

Sherlock raised his brows. "did I disappoint you?" Anderson rolled his eyes. "obviously."

Donovan walked past them. "welcome back freak" she said while walking towards the coffee machine.

"good to see you too Sally." He looked back at Anderson. "I'll see you soon on a new crime scene" he left the station. Anderson watched him leave with a look of disgust on his face.

Sherlock walked out of the station and into a busy London. He could see the press walking up to him. He hailed a cab quickly and got in before they could start asking annoying questions. His face would end up on the morning newspaper anyway.

Sherlock went to Molly's flat. She wasn't home yet but he expected her to be home soon. He opened some old case files Lestrade had given him. Murders that had not be solved since he was dead. After an hour he heard the front door slam. Molly walked in and looked irritated. "what happened?" Sherlock asked.

"didn't you see them? They're everywhere!"

Sherlock walked to the window and looked outside. Dozens of paparazzi, men and women, were at the doorstep. Taking pictures of the door and window. A lady spotted him at the window and took a picture of him.

"what are you doing? get away from that window!" Molly said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Sherlock started pacing up and down the room. Molly fell down on the couch. Sherlock stopped pacing and sat down in front of her. "sorry"

Molly shook her head. "it's not your fault... I'm glad they didn't see you come in here... Did they?"

Sherlock smiled softly and shook his head. "I don't think so.."

"good"

Sherlock worked on the case files for the rest of the day. Molly phoned St Barts to tell them she was ready to work again. She would start the next morning. She went to bed early and a few hours later Sherlock joined her.

Molly's alarm clock woke the both of them. Molly groaned.

Sherlock chuckled "time to go to work.." He teased.

Molly hid her head under the blankets.

"if you want to keep that wonderful job you've got to get up love."

Molly appeared from under the blankets. She looked at him with surprise on her face.

"what?" He asked raising his brows.

"did you just call me love?" She asked surprised.

"not good?" He asked.

"No! I like it! It's just... Not like you that's all..."

"well I'm a new man now... You changed me for the better Molly Hooper."

Molly smiled widely and kissed him passionately.

Sherlock chuckled in the kiss and after a minute or two he pulled back. "come on! Get to work before I won't be able to let you go."

Molly giggled and got up giving him one last kiss.

While Molly was getting ready for work, Sherlock walked to the door. The morning newspaper was in the mailbox and he could see the headlines already. "Sherlock Holmes alive!", "the consulting detective is back!". He sighed opening the paper while walking to the kitchen. "WHO IS HIS LADY FRIEND? by Kitty Riley" was the headline on the second page. Two pictures were on the same page. The first one was Sherlock entering Molly's flat and the second one was Molly entering her flat. Sherlock cursed loudly when Molly walked in.

"what? What happened?" Sherlock threw her the paper and Molly looked at the pages. "shit!" She said.

"I know!" Sherlock yelled. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"who?"

"that women! Kitty Riley! She's been following me around since the case of the reichenbach falls!"

Molly threw the paper in the bin. "what do we do?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know yet but-..." He stopped pacing and his jaw dropped. He closed his mouth and said "I need to go." He walked out of the room to change into some decent clothes. "what? Where?" Molly asked as she followed him.

"John, Molly! He might not be who he used to be but he still reads the papers!" He dressed swiftly and walked back to the living room.

"then I'm coming with you!"

"NO!" Sherlock yelled.

"why not?" Molly asked "it's about us anyway.."

Sherlock took her hands. "Molly imagine what he must be thinking right now. If I tell him you helped me and you are there with me than I'm afraid he would hurt you. I will tell him the whole story and you will go to work. Meet me at Bakerstreet tonight."

Molly nodded. "alright then...just be careful okay?" Sherlock placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a loving kiss. "you too" and with that he left. Heading to Bakerstreet.

The moment Sherlock stepped out of the apartment big flash lights blinded him. He looked down, turned up his coat collar up to hide his face and tried to hail a cab. He was lucky and got in swiftly. He gave the address and asked the cabbie to drive as fast as he could. Sherlock thought about Molly. How would she ever be able to leave the apartment without being noticed?

The ride to Bakerstreet was short and Sherlock found himself on the familiar doorstep within ten minutes. John opened the door this time.

"Sherlock I told you I need time to-.." Sherlock ignored him and walked into the small hallway. John closed the door behind him and turned around to look at him. "Sherlock what do you want?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"Haven't you seen the papers?"  
John looked down. "Yes I did… I can't believe you're using her already. She had a tough time too." He looked back up at him. "What did you say so she would let you stay with her or did you just walk in without warning?"

Sherlock paced up and down the small hallway. How was he ever going to explain this? "John.. The thing is.. Molly.. Well I wanted to.." He could see John was waiting for an answer impatiently. He took a deep breath and said: "I've been staying at Molly's for the past three years. She's the only one who knew I was alive." Sherlock held his breath. He could see the words were slowly sinking into John's mind and memory.

The expression on his face changed and he cleared his throat. "What?"

Sherlock furrowed is brows. "Molly knew I wa-.."

John exploded "ALL THIS TIME SHE KNEW?!"

Sherlock swallowed hard. "John please let me explain."

"Yes explain Sherlock because I don't understand! You didn't tell me about Molly yesterday! Why didn't you tell me about Molly?" John was still yelling at him.

"Because I wanted to avoid this! I didn't want you to be mad at her because this isn't her fault!" Sherlock yelled back

Mrs. Hudson walked into the small hallway. "What is that yelling for? I don't-.."

"Not now Mrs. Hudson!" John and Sherlock yelled at the same time without losing eye contact. She rushed back into her apartment and closed the door.

"Why couldn't you tell me if 't you tell me if you could tell her?" John asked with a broken voice.

Sherlock sighed "because Moriarty had three snipers aimed on my friends. They didn't have one on Molly and at that time she was the only one I could trust. She offered me to stay with her after the fall so I did." John nodded slowly, seeming to process it all. "Please John don't be mad at Molly. She only did what I told her to do"

It was like John suddenly looked back at him and locked eyes with him. "Just to get this clear… You asked Molly to lie to everybody she knew about you being dead? You asked her to weep fake tears over your death in our presence?" John was angry again.

"I did but I-.." John cut him off "Sherlock how could you? That poor woman! I'm sure you did nothing to show her some gratitude!"

"I did!" Sherlock snapped back.

John shook his head. "You don't get it… Sherlock she loves you! She's doing all these things because she loves you!" John yelled

"YES AND I LOVE HER TOO!" Sherlock yelled back.

"Yeah right!" John said sarcastically. "Sherlock Holmes and love.. Don't you dare lie to me again Sherlock because I won't take anymore lies!"

Sherlock thought carefully about his next words. "But I do John. I love Molly."

It took him a moment but john could suddenly see the sincerity in his eyes. "But… how? When?" He stammered.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "I wasn't in love with her when I moved in with her. The first months were… Normal. But after a while Molly started to chang- No wait! I changed. I started to like the small things she did. Twisting her hair around her finger when reading, biting her lip when she doesn't know what to say.." Sherlock smiled softly at the thought. "It confused me. I tried to ignore the feeling but that wasn't really possible. Last Christmas I was so confused. My body started to react on her actions. My heart would beat faster when she was humming softly or my eyes would wander off to her soft lips. I kissed her that night and after that I walked away." He saw John gaping at him, still unable to speak. "I made a short walk and wanted to tell Molly about my feelings when I returned. I was just about to tell her when… Well I'm sure you've heard it on the news or something…"

John woke up from his trance. "No I didn't.. What happened?" Sherlock told him the story about the dreadful business with Moriarty. The whole story.

"I feel so stupid that Moriarty was there when I told her I love her. I wish things would have gone differently." Sherlock looked at John. "I'm sorry for not telling you John but I hope you understand why I didn't."

John nodded. "so you really love her? The great Sherlock Holmes is in love with Molly Hooper?" He asked, still surprised.

Sherlock smiled. "I know it's hard to believe but yes. I love Molly with all my heart."

John started laughing.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

John looked at him and chuckled. "The thing is… I've always known this was going to happen someday.."

Sherlock raised his brows. "I'm sorry?"

John tried very hard not to laugh. "The way you loathed Jim when he was Molly's boyfriend, the way you would look at her in the morgue. I always knew it was just a matter of time for you to realize."

Sherlock smiled softly. "why didn't you tell me?"

John shrugged. "Because I knew you'd never admit it so there was no point in asking."  
John sighed. "but I'm happy for you mate. I really am! Where is Molly? I really want to talk to her!"

"she started working again. She's in the morgue probably."

John looked at him. "let's pay Mrs Holmes a visit!" He joked.

Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes. "please don't call her Mrs Holmes!" John chuckled. He grabbed his coat and they took off to St Barts.

_So that's it for today. I hoped you liked it and please leave a review about the new lay out. I promise to be back soon. X_


	14. Chapter 14

_Another chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy (hopefully)_

Sherlock and John hailed a cab and gave the address of St Barts. "So how long have you and  
Molly been.. Together?" John asked hesitantly.

"I don't know... Is itimportant?"

John smirked. "to you it may not be important but it is to women."

Sherlock raised his brows. "why?"

"because of the anniversaries.."

Sherlock sighed. "I think I need some advice from an old friend." He joked "I'm not really good at this as you know.."  
John smiled softly. They arrived at St Barts a few minutes later and walked to the mortuary.

Sherlock stopped in front of the door of the mortuary and looked at John. "please remember that it  
wasn't her fault. Do not blame her, please." J

John sighed. "I won't"

They entered the mortuary. "Molly?" Sherlock asked when he didn't see her. She appeared from her small office. "oh hi Sherlock! Missing me already?" She teased. John chuckled. "oh! John! I'm so sorry I... Hi!" She offered him her hand.

He declined her hand and pulled her in for a warm embrace. Molly was surprised but didn't mind. John pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Sherlock told me everything."

Molly looked down at her hands. "John I'm so sorry I lied. I hated myself for lying to you!"

John placed a hand on her shoulder. "it's alright. Sherlock already explained what happened with Moriarty. Are you okay?" He asked.

Molly looked at him. "I'm fine." She looked at Sherlock. "did you..." She started.

Sherlock nodded and John chuckled. "yes he did Molls. I'm so happy for you. You've waited so long for him to realize. I'm surprised it took him this long."

Molly giggled and walked over to Sherlock, wrapping her arm around his waist. She looked at John.

"John... Can I come home?" Sherlock asked.

John was silent for a moment, cleared his throat and said "yes you can" Sherlock let out a sigh of relief and walked  
over to his friend. He hugged him and John hugged him back. This was Johns breaking point as he broke down. "I missed you so much Sherlock. You have no idea!"

Sherlock smiled softly at him. "I know.. I've seen you at my grave."

John blinked a few times. "if only I had known then.."

Sherlock nodded "thank you for letting me come home."

"always" John responded immediately.

Sherlock looked at Molly. He walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm gonna miss your  
flat though..." Molly giggled. "especially the bed" he whispered a bit too loudly.

Molly blushed and slapped his arm. "Sherlock! Stop it John is here!" She looked at John who was gaping at his friend in disbelief.

Sherlock chuckled at his friends expression. "what? Never heard someone flirt?"

"well ahh... Well yes but not... You." John stammered.

"well better get used to it because I've got to catch up. Maybe you can teach me some of your tricks!"

"I'm sorry Sherlock but I really have allot of work to catch up on.."

Sherlock raised his brows. "nothing I can help with?"

Molly shook her head. "just allot of paperwork and I'm afraid you'd just be a distraction."  
Sherlock chuckled "well alright then.. We'll better be off than..." He looked at John. "Is it okay if I kiss Molly goodbye? Would you be able to handle it?" He asked jokingly as Molly blushed.

John grinned. "of course! Don't let me stop you!" Sherlock placed a hand on Molly's cheek and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll see you after work."

Molly nodded. They said their goodbyes and Sherlock and John left.

Sherlock and John stepped out into a cold London. A black car stopped in front of them and Sherlock groaned. "oh not now!" He opened the door of the car and looked at John. "seems my dear brother wants a word with me... Care to join?"

John sighed and got into the car. "why can't he just call us like a normal person?"

Sherlock chuckled and closed the door behind them. "because he's an idiot."

The car drove them to a forgotten car deck just outside London. Sherlock and John got out of the car and saw Mycroft standing a few steps away.

"good afternoon brother. It's been a while." He said coldly.

Sherlock slammed the door of the car and walked over to him. John followed. "hello Mycroft."

The brothers stared at each other angrily. John cleared his throat to let them know that he was still there. Mycroft looked at him. "hello to you too John. You've recovered from the shock I see. Good." He returned his gaze to Sherlock. "why didn't you tell me you were alive? I had to find out about it by reading the morning newspaper."

Sherlock sighed. "is that why I'm here? Because of sentiment? Really Mycroft what happened to you?" He scoffed.

Mycroft gritted his teeth. "your my brother. I worry about you constantly."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing Mycroft. Was there anything else you needed?" He asked irritated.

"yes" Mycroft said and wrapped his arms around his brother.

Sherlock froze. He was shocked by his brother's affection. After a few second Mycroft released him and straitened his suit.

"ahem.. Well that was all. You can go now."

Sherlock was still staring at his brother in amazement. "I.. Uuhm.. Well.." He cleared his throat. "thank you Mycroft." He turned around and walked towards the car. Halfway down to the car he stopped and turned around. "by the  
way.. I'm in a relationship with Molly Hooper. Please make sure that she's safe. Highest security if you don't mind."

John chuckled as he saw Mycroft's shocked face.

"you are what? Oh never mind! I'll take care of it but I do expect you at my office tomorrow. You've got something to explain!"

Sherlock chuckled and he and John got into the car.

"where to?" The driver asked. Sherlock looked at John.

"221b Bakerstreet" John said and Sherlock smiled. He was going home.

In the week that followed Sherlock moved back into 221b. Mrs. Hudson was euphoric and she helped where she could. Mycroft had called Sherlock to visit his office immediately the next morning. Sherlock had explained everything that had happened. He didn't feel like he needed to explain his love for Molly so he didn't. He simply stated that they were in love and that was it. A week later Sherlock was settled down in 221b again. He hadn't seen Molly for four days. They had called of course but it wasn't the same. He knew she was working today.

After fifteen minutes John finally left to take a shower. Sherlock waited for the sound of streaming water and slammed the laptop shut. He grabbed his coat and scarf and walked out of 221b. He needed to see her, work or no work. He hailed a cab and asked for St Barts. During the cab ride he thought of possible excuses for coming to the  
morgue. There were plenty but he didn't know if he wanted to use them. He arrived at the hospital and walked towards the morgue. Some people stared at him. It was still just a week ago that he came back from the dead. He opened the doors to the morgue silently.

Molly was standing with her back towards him and was listening to her iPod. "you're the one that I want, you're the one I want oeh oeh oeh!" She sang along while swaying her hips at the rhythm.

Sherlock chuckled and covered her eyes with his hands. Molly jumped up in surprise. "who is this?" She asked.

Sherlock remained silent.

"Mary is that you? No wait you don't have such big hands." She moved her hands to his and immediately knew who was standing behind her. She turned around swiftly "Sherlock!"

Sherlock chuckled. "hello Molls!"

"Sherlock what are you doin-..." She was cut off by a pair of lips. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sherlock lifted her and placed her on the counter. He trailed kisses down her cheek and neck causing Molly to groan with pleasure.

She played with his curls. "Sherlock..." She managed to say. S

herlock trailed kisses down her collarbone. "yes?"

Molly gasped as he left a small bit on her collarbone. "Sherlock I'm working! I...you can't just.."

Sherlock claimed her mouth again to make her stop talking.

"Molly have you seen..-" Mary Morstan, Molly's colleague, walked in on them.

Sherlock groaned and looked at Molly with a sad face. Molly's gaze was fixed on Mary. Molly blushed and started to stammer. "oh Mary! I'm so sorry! I just...well Sherlock he..."

Mary giggled. "it's alright Molly! Don't worry about it. I just need the microscope. You're allowed to continue, don't mind me." She walked over to the microscope.

Molly looked at Sherlock who was grinning. She slapped his chest. "what took you so long detective?" She asked.

Sherlock sighed "we've been so busy! I'm finally settled back in 221b and Lestrade called for a case."

Molly giggled. "it's fine Sherlock. I'm just teasing."

"oh really?!" Sherlock said playfully. "we must find the right punishment for that don't you think?" He whispered in her ear.

Molly blushed and hoped Mary didn't hear that.

Sherlock took her hand "follow me Miss Hooper."

Molly looked surprised but followed him. She glanced a look at Mary before leaving. "sorry Mary. Be right back. My detective needs me."

Mary chuckled as she watched them leave. They were so perfect for each other. Mary sighed and continued to work on the sample underneath the microscope. Ten minutes later she was done and just about to leave when the door opened again. "hello.. can I help you?" She asked the short, blond haired man.

John was baffled by Mary Morstan's beauty. "uhm.. Yes! I'm John" he said as he offered her his hand. "John Watson. I'm looking for my friend Sherlock Holmes, I suppose he's here."

Mary giggled. "well you're gonna have to wait. He and Molly Hooper just took off for a snog."

Johns jaw dropped. "I'm sorry what? Did he... Oh never mind." He smiled at her. "I've told you my name now you owe me yours."

"Mary Morstan, nice to meet you!"

John looked around if he saw his friend. No sign of him. "okay, so Mary. Do you want to get some coffee? Or are you working?"

Mary blushed. "well I have a break in about ten minutes. Pick me up at the hospital entrance?"

John smiled widely. "sounds good to me!"

Sherlock and Molly adjusted their clothes and walked back to the morgue. Molly grabbed his hand and Sherlock smiled softly. She was so predictable.

The morgue was empty and dark as they entered. Molly turned around and looked at him. "visit me tonight will you?" She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "can't wait." He said as he leaned in for a final kiss which Molly gladly accepted. After a few seconds they heard someone clear his throat.

"good evening brother." Mycroft said "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Sherlock looked at his brother angrily. "pay attention and make a deduction. Yes you are interrupting!" He had his arm still wrapped around Molly's waist.

Mycroft sighed and looked from Sherlock to Molly and back at Sherlock. "I've got a case for you and doctor Watson. It's rather important."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked at Molly. "I'll meet you tonight."

He placed a final kiss on her lips and left the mortuary.

Mycroft nodded at Molly and followed his brother

The black car stopped in front of the hospital. John groaned. "no not now!" He muttered as he walked to the car. He opened the door and saw Sherlock sitting next to Mycroft.

"get in John." Mycroft said.

"can't. Sorry I've got a date."

Sherlock raised a brow. "really? Well she has to wait I'm afraid.. Mycroft has some important information for us."

John sighed and flipped out his phone while getting into the car. He texted Mary while they s office.

A few minutes later John and Sherlock sat in front of Mycroft's desk. "I've got something for you." He handed them both a file.

Sherlock opened it and saw pictures of businessmen. All average looks, not to be trusted, all had secrets.

"you're looking at a top secret file from the white house." Mycroft said as they opened the files. Johns jaw dropped and wanted to say something but Mycroft continued. "the president of the united states received a threat yesterday."

Sherlock closed the file. "I imagine he receives hundreds of threads every day. What is so special about this one?" M

Mycroft smiled softly. "this threat was found on the desk of the president in the oval office in the form of a severed finger."

Sherlock steepled his hands under his chin. This was rather interesting.

"since there are only a few people who are able to enter that office, the white house thinks they have a mole."

"obviously" Sherlock muttered. "but what has this got to do with me? The white house won't hire a consulting detective for just a threat!"

Mycroft smirked. "a good deduction! you're right! They would never hire you if this was the case. But the finger that was found on his desk was the ring finger of his beloved wife. Ring still attached."

John was still gaping at Mycroft and snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry, just to make this clear.. The president's wife has been kidnapped and they want Sherlock to find her?" He said unbelievably.

Mycroft ignored John and looked at his brother. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at his brother. "I guess this case requires me to go to America until the case is solved."

Mycroft nodded. "obviously."

Sherlock got up from his chair. "then I'm afraid I'll havetyo disappoint the president because I'm not leaving England."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. You have a meeting with him tomorrow evening. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning." He handed John two plane tickets.

"two?" John asked. Mycroft frowned.

"yes of course. My brother would be lost without his blogger."

John sighed. The date with Mary had to wait.

_Aaaawh! That review button looks so lonely! Please keep it company and leave a review ;) See you next time! Thanks for reading, _


	15. Chapter 15

_Another chapter for you people! I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

Sherlock and John spent the rest of the say packing for the trip to America. Sherlock placed his last shirt in his suitcase. "John?!" He yelled.

"yes?" He heard him yell from the kitchen.

He closed his case and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to Molly for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

John smiled softly. "of course. I hope she's not too upset."

Sherlock looked down. "so do I.. I don't want to leave her alone.. I don't trust Moriarty's Web."

John nodded. "you should take your luggage to Molly's. We'll pick you up at her flat tomorrow morning."

Sherlock smiled at John. "thanks" he grabbed his coat, scarf and his luggage. As soon as he was outside he took a cab to Molly's. His mind was whirling with possible reactions from Molly.

The cab pulled up in front of Molly's flat fifteen minutes later. He paid the cabbie and walked up to her door. He sighed, rang her bell and waited.

The door opened and Molly smiled widely. "good even-.." She noticed the luggage. "going somewhere are we?" She asked.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Molly I need to tell you something"

"did John kick you out?" Molly asked with a grin.

Sherlock looked down at his suitcase. "no it's not that... May I come in?"

Molly nodded and stepped aside so he could enter. Sherlock placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he walked past her. Molly closed the front door as Sherlock took off his coat.

"so what is it with the suitcase than?"

Sherlock walked into the living room and sat down on Molly's couch. She sat down beside him. "come on tell me! I'm curious." She said playfully.

Sherlock smiled softly. Molly noticed his odd behaviour. "Sherlock?"

He took a deep breath. "you know Mycroft wanted to speak to me."

She nodded. "He has a case for me. One that requires me and John to leave the country for some time."

Molly's expression changed. "oh.." She said. "wh-where to? For what?"

Sherlock took her hands. "America... I can't tell you about the case, I'm sorry."

Molly swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew she was going to miss him terribly but this was his job. "how long will you be gone?"

Sherlock sighed. "I don't know... Depends on how fast I solve the case. Shouldn't be too long."

Molly looked up at him. "isn't there someone else who can solve this? Doesn't America have its own detectives?"

Sherlock chuckled. "they do but I was asked for this case by one of the most powerful men on earth... I'm afraid I can't decline." He cupped her cheek with one hand. "I'll call you every day, promise." He kissed her gently.

Molly felt the tears streaming down her face. When Sherlock pulled back he wiped the tears of her face with his thumb and smiled softly.

Molly wrapped her arms around him and held him close. His warm body against hers. She could feel their hearts beating through the fabric that covered their skin. "please come back soon.." she whispered while crying.

Sherlock could feel small tears stinging in his eyes as he heard Molly plead. He didn't want to go. Damn the president! He already hated the man who separated them. He could feel Molly calming down. He pulled back and looked at  
her. "I told John I was staying here for the night, if that's okay."

Molly smiled and nodded.

Sherlock kissed her soft lips. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She wanted to feel him while she still could. The soft gentle kisses transformed into desperate kisses. They kissed like they would never kiss again. Slowly Sherlock pressed Molly down into the couch. He nipped at her bottom lip and Molly found her hands in his hair, tugging at his soft, black curls. Sherlock moved his lips to her neck.

Molly moaned at every bite he left on her neck and collarbone. For every bite he left Molly tugged his curls which made Sherlock moan in return. This was the game they always played and it could go on for hours. This was the dance they danced and it was heaven.

"Sherlock..." Molly said in between the gasps for air.

"hmm?" Sherlock mumbled as he assaulted her neck.

"Sherlock how long do we have?" Molly asked.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her with a smile. "all night. Plenty of time to sleep on the plane."

Molly giggled and s limbs and kisses.

Sherlock and Molly woke up when the doorbell rang. "too soon!" Molly groaned.

Sherlock glanced at the clock and sighed. "I have to go..." Molly nodded. Sherlock got dressed. He walked over to his suitcase and opened it. He took his purple shirt and handed it to her. "here.. Keep this while I'm gone"

Molly clasped the shirt in her hands "thank you"

Sherlock closed his suitcase and tugged on his coat and scarf. He walked over to her and gave her one last passionate kiss. "goodbye Molly" he said and he left.

Molly was left alone in her room. She walked over to the window and saw the black car in front of her house. Sherlock looked up at her and Molly could see the regret in his eyes. He got into the car and closed the door. The car drove away and Molly cried.

Sherlock looked up at Molly one last time and got into the car. John was sitting at the other side. "morning" John said.

Sherlock didn't say anything. He just stared out of the window, fighting the small tears.

John looked at him. "Sherlock you alright?"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "yeah fine! I'm fine."

John smiled softly. "I know you don't want to go but remember, it is the president."

Sherlock looked at him and John could see Sherlock's watery eyes. "John just to be clear about this. I'm gonna solve this case and then we're going home. No stupid dinners with the president or medals of honour or something like that."

John nodded. "of course!" Sherlock looked out of the window again. "so how was Molly? How did she take it?"

"she didn't want me to go." Sherlock whispered.

They arrived at the airport where a private jet was waiting for them. In less than 10 minutes they were up in the air and flying away from England. A tear rolled down Sherlock's cheek as he looked down at the amazing city London.

John sat opposite him and his jaw dropped when he saw him crying. "Sherlock?... Sherlock are you crying?" He asked surprised.

Sherlock wiped the tear from his face. "don't be ridiculous!" He was ashamed of himself. He was getting so sentimental.

"you miss her already I can tell."

"of course I do!" Sherlock snapped. "I didn't want to leave John!"

John sighed. "if you love her that much... Why don't you..."

Sherlock looked at him questioningly. "why don't I what?"

"well you know... marry her."

Sherlock raised his brows. "do you really think she would want to marry me? I don't think I'm the best husband someone could imagine."

John chuckled. "no you're not. But I bet Molly wouldn't mind if you did experiments in the kitchen. I even think she'd help you if you asked her."

Sherlock smiled softly. "who knows.. Maybe someday.." He sighed. "I need to sleep. It's been a long night if you know what I mean"

John's jaw dropped for the second time that day. "you don't mean you and Molly..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "obviously"

John cleared his throat. "ah right.. Uuhm well okay. Sleep well."

Sherlock closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

John was still recovering from the talk they had. This was a new man he had in front of him. Molly did a great job.

Sherlock and John arrived at the white house 8 hours later. John was tired and jetlagged but Sherlock was in upper concentration. He had slept the whole flight. He paced up and down the room where they were waiting for the  
president who was in a meeting.

John yawned. "why couldn't they give us some time to settle down at the hotel?"

Sherlock didn't respond as the door opened. "the president will speak to you now gentleman." A man in a fancy suit said.

Sherlock walked out of the room immediately and strode into the oval office. John followed him quickly.

The president was sitting behind his desk and had a concerned look on his face. He got up from his chair and offered Sherlock his hand. "Mr Holmes. I'm so glad you could make it" he said warmly.

Sherlock shook his hand. "Mr. President." He said coldly.

John saluted the president as he was used to as a soldier.

The president smiled warmly. "John Watson. I've heard great things about you too! Please, sit down."

The three of them sat down. Sherlock took his chance and said: "Mr president, I know why I'm here and I'm planning on solving this case very soon. I'm not planning on staying here longer than necessary. I want to go back to London as soon as possible."

The president was not used to this kind of rudeness but nodded. "of course."

John wanted to kick Sherlock for his words but remained calm. "please mister president. Tell us more about this curious case. We've read the files we just need the details."

The president cleared his throat and started talking. He explained what had happened and what was in the note. He showed them the note and Sherlock studied it from both sides. When the president was finished he looked at Sherlock  
expectantly.

Sherlock sighed and John prepared for a wave of words and deductions. "I can already tell you that the blackmailer is a women."

The president raised his brows. "how do you kn-" he tried to ask but was interrupted immediately.

s. Give me a list of the females working for you and who has access to the oval office. I'll have the blackmailer by tomorrow evening."

The president was blown away by the fast deductions. "you are quite certain of yourself mister Holmes." He said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "isn't that why you called me here?"

The president nodded. "I'll make sure you'll get the list as soon as possible. I'll meet you again tomorrow evening at 6 o'clock."

Sherlock got up from his chair. "until then." He bowed sarcastically and left

John looked at the president. "I'm sorry he's a bit grumpy." He got up from his chair too.

"that's quite alright. I'm glad he's helping." The president said warmly.

"it was a pleasure meeting you Mr president."

"likewise"

John saluted and left, following Sherlock.

In the hotel John went to bed instantly. Sherlock waited until he was asleep and flipped out his phone. He dialled Molly's number.

Molly woke up by the sound of her phone. She switched on the light and grabbed her phone. When  
she saw who it was she was instantly awake. "Sherlock?!" Molly answered the phone.

Sherlock sighed relieved. "Hi Molly."

Molly sat up straight in bed. "how is everything going over there? How's the case?"

"fine! It's all going well. The case isn't that interesting.. Should be solved in no time."

Molly smiled at the thought of him coming home soon. She suppressed a yawn as it was 4:30 am.

"did I wake you?" Sherlock asked worriedly.

"yeah you did. But I'm glad you did."

Sherlock chuckled. "well I'll just let you sleep than.. Don't want you to lose your job tomorrow."

Molly yawned again. "maybe that's a good idea. You go and work on that case and come home."

"I will. I love you."

Molly lay back down on the bed. "I love you more" she joked. The call ended and Molly fell asleep smiling.

Sherlock woke up in a chair. He had been more exhausted than he thought. He smelled coffee and John walked in with two cups.

"good morning detective. How are we feelings today?"

Sherlock groaned. His neck and back hurt from the uncomfortable position but instead of complaining he just said: "fine.. Just fine.." He took the mug from John and drank from his coffee.

John chuckled. "you missed something while you slept mister." John teased.

Sherlock's eyes snapped back at John. "what? What did I miss?" He asked.

John handed him the file from the white house. "the list with the names from the white house."

Sherlock placed his mug on the table and started on the file.

John sighed. "anything I can do?"

"not yet." Sherlock said as he looked at the pictures. "you can go to the white house later today to question some of the employees but for now some silence would be brilliant!"

John rolled his eyes and grabbed the New York Times from the table. After a few minutes there was a picture in the times that caught his eye. "Sherlock..."

"shhhh" Sherlock shushed.

"but Sherlock..."

"John could you please just shut up and let me do the work?"

"but Sherlock you've got to see this!" John said irritated and walked over with the paper. There on the photograph was Irene Adler. "new personal advisor for the president" was the headline.

Sherlock stared at the photograph with amazement. He knew Irene Adler was somewhere in America but he didn't think he would ever meet her again. But now that he was, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to see her again. Yes, he had been attracted to her at that time but he loved Molly.

"Sherlock?" John asked. "Sherlock you alright?"

Sherlock snapped back into reality. "yeah I'm fine" he flipped out his phone and started a new text.

"who are you texting?" John asked.

"the women." Sherlock answered dryly.

"you mean you actually have her mobile number? Did you have it all that time?"

"don't be ridiculous John! It's on her website."

"you've been checking out her website than?"

Sherlock looked at him. "not after our last encounter. I remember it."

John looked down as Sherlock started typing again. 'central park, white bridge over the lake, one hour. Don't be late -SH' he grabbed his coat and the file from the white house. "let's go!" He said as he opened the door.

"sorry where are we going?" John asked annoyed.

"to see Miss Adler of course"

John sighed but followed Sherlock

Molly woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. She was so cold! And nauseous! She all but ran to the bathroom and threw up for the second time that night. She stared at herself in the mirror. She felt horrible and looked like a  
corpse from the morgue. She brushed her teeth and thought about how she could be that sick.

Sherlock paced up and down in front of the white bridge in central park. John was looking at the file and the marked words. Sherlock had been looking at the file during the cab ride. John looked up and saw Irene Adler at the other side  
of the bridge.

"Sherlock.."

Sherlock turned around and saw her. He approached her immediately.

"now there's a face I thought I'd never see again! Did you really miss me that bad?" Irene teased and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sherlock took a step back. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for business."

Irene looked disappointed. "you didn't miss me than? Not even a little bit?"

"No." Sherlock answered coldly.

John cleared his throat to make Irene aware of his presence.

"oh. Hi John." Irene walked down the small bridge and down the path as she started talking. "well than! Why are you here, Sherlock Holmes?"

"top secret, sorry."

Irene pouted. "oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. Why did you call me here?"

"because of your new job."

"what about it?" Irene stopped and crossed her arms is defence.

"it's a bit... Well let's say it's a high rank for you. Too high." Sherlock said and looked at her. She looked offended.

"I'm sorry?"

"how did you get into the white house? Did you know what he liked?" Sherlock asked sarcastically.

"I earned this spot. You might be surprised but I'm a good advisor!"

Sherlock scoffed

"it's true! Go and ask him!" Irene said defensively.

"well if you are such a good advisor than you must know everything about the employees." He handed her a picture from the file. "do you know who this is?"

Irene raised her brows and looked at the picture. "yes that's Emily but I don't see how-..."

"Emily Stars is a security guard. She has access to the oval office right?" He asked.

Irene handed him the photo again. "yes but I still don't see what this has got to do with-.."

"I need to talk to her. Surely this wouldn't be too much to ask.."

"and why would I help you?"

Sherlock smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "because I saved your life and you still owe me a favour."

Irene took a deep breath.

Sherlock looked at her. "so? You'll do it?"

Irene nodded.

"good! Goodbye Miss Adler!" He turned around and walked away.

John followed him. "what was that all about?"

"I'll explain when we are not being followed." Sherlock said suspiciously and hailed a cab.

_Aaand done! Please leave a review and share your thoughts about this story. Thanks for reading and I'll see you at the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

_Wow! Thanks for the reviews people! I had a bit of a writers block the other day and I'm not that confident about this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!_

After three different cabs and a bus ride back to the hotel Sherlock finally agreed on going back to their room. Once inside John turned to Sherlock.

"what was that for?" Sherlock raised his brows.

"what was what for?"

"the cab rides, the bus, the delay to get here!"

"I told you, we were being followed. Probably white house spies." John dropped down in one of the chairs, exhausted.

"how do you-.. Oh never mind I don't even want to know!" He kicked of his shoes as Sherlock paced up and down the room. "what I do want to know is what your plan is."

"I know who the kidnapper is I just need to prove it."

"wait what?! How long have you known?" John asked surprised.

"this morning. Newspaper. Irene. Obvious. Now I just need to prove it."

"Irene? How do you want to prove it was her?" Sherlock sat down in the other chair and explained his plan.

"Irene Adler thinks I'm not suspecting her of anything. She only thinks I think she doesn't deserve her spot in the white house. She thinks I'm going to question that lady from security but in fact I'm going to question her. This way she won't be able to prepare for my questions." John nodded and yawned.

"what time is it?" He asked. Sherlock checked his watch

"11:20 am. I think you might want to-..." Sherlock's phone rang and he flipped it out immediately. He saw Molly's name on the screen and smiled softly.

"Molly isn't it?" John asked. Sherlock didn't say anything and answered the phone.

"hello" he said sweetly.

"hi Sherlock." He could hear she wasn't feeling well.

"Molly? What's wrong?" Molly sighed.

"just ill that's all... And I Miss you." Sherlock got up from his chair and walked to another room, wanting some privacy.

"I miss you too, terribly." He said as he closed the door. "but tell me. What symptoms?" Molly giggled.

"I thought John was the doctor not you?" Sherlock smiled.

"I May not be a doctor but I know allot of symptoms. Now please, I want to know."

"oh well uuuhmm.. Just the usual stuff. I'm cold and then I'm hot, nauseous, headache." Sherlock sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"hmm I see.." His mind was whirling with possibilities. "it sounds like the flu to me so just take some time off from work. I'll try to be home as soon as I can." Molly smiled as she heard him say home.

"how long do you think it's gonna take?" Sherlock sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I don't know but less than two days I hope."

"okay.. I can't wait for you to come back to me!" Sherlock smiled widely. She really missed him.

"me too. I love you."

"love you too. Come home in one piece."

"I will" and with that the call ended.

Sherlock walked back into the living room. "how did you know it was Molly?" Sherlock asked immediately. John looked up from the paper.

"hmm? Oh! Well your face actually." Sherlock sat down in the chair opposite him again.

"my face?" John placed the paper on the side table.

"yes Sherlock, your face. You were so focussed and your face was.. Well let's say you looked like you was deducing. And then your phone rang. The moment you looked at your phone the expression on your face disappeared." Sherlock raised a brow but let John finish his story. "you smiled softly and your face was relaxed. You were relaxed. You looked like someone with nothing to worry about..." John looked at his friend and tilted his head. "she really is remarkable that Molly Hooper. What she has done to you..."

"don't forget that she's already taken." Sherlock joked. John laughed.

"I know." He got up from his chair. "I'm just gonna get some coffee. You want some?"

"yes thank you."

Later that evening they received a phone call from Irene. "the president wants to speak to you."

They rushed over to the white house. The president was already waiting for them in the oval office. "ah mister Holmes! And? Any news?" He asked impatiently. Sherlock and John sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I know who it is but I still need to prove it."

"really?! Who?!" Sherlock sighed.

"your new personal advisor. Irene Adler." The president raised his brows.

"Irene Adler? Never heard of the name... I do have a new personal advisor but her name is Kate." John chuckled.

"yeah that's Irene.." the president looked from John to Sherlock and back at John. "well? Aren't you going to question her? She's here so I suggest you start immediately." Sherlock smirked. "we will question her but in our own time. We don't want to make her suspicious do we? Might cost someone a few fingers." He got up from his chair and bowed sarcastically to the president.

"coming John?" John was red of fury and shame. Sherlock could be so... Sherlock.

"excuse me sir. I think I uuuhm..."

"oh no go! I don't think I could stand that man a minute longer..." He said as he rested his head in his hands. John nodded and left the oval office.

John walked down the stairs and saw Sherlock waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "finally! What took you so long?! Kate is waiting for us!" John raised an eyebrow at the new name but quickly realised his confusion. Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked ahead of him to a room in the East wing of the white house.

"John please trust me on this and don't interrupt." John nodded and they entered the room.

"what the hell is going on?! Why am I here?!" Irene said immediately.

"can't you deduce it Kate?" Sherlock said coldly. Irene froze. "how do you know about.."

"we just had a little chat with your employer. He was a bit confused.. I wonder why." He could see Irene's expression change from anger, to surprise, to fear. Fear of him, good. He started pacing up and down the room. "now tell me.. Why Kate? An old lover? You have fallen for sentiment before." Irene didn't say anything she just followed him with her eyes and remained silent. "but you know that doesn't even matter. I'm not interested in your love life, I'm interested in something else." He stopped in his tracks and gave her a piercing look. "where is the president's wife?" Irene blinked a few times.

"how... Why would you think I would know?" Sherlock smirked.

"I know you know because you did it. I just want to know where she is and why you did it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" She said calmly.

"oh please! Your heart is beating faster than normal, you're sweating and shaking. You know me, it doesn't work."

"I do. I know you but you can't make me admit that I did it." Irene said with a cold smile. Sherlock was used to this game. It was so boring! He always won!

"just give up it's much easier! Know when you are beaten!" He said using her words.

Irene looked at him, thinking about her options. "okay... You're right. I'm beaten but I still haven't confessed. I will confess if you give me one thing." Sherlock raised his brows.

"which is?" Irene giggled.

"something I wanted for a long time. Ever since I met you. Can't you deduce what I want?"

Sherlock looked at her. 'pupils dilated, heart rate at top speed, lips slightly parted...'

"No!" He said. "no I won't do that."

"you sure? The wife of the president is in danger mister Holmes. Are you sure you want to risk that?" She took a step towards him. "let's have dinner." John furrowed his brows in confusion but remained silent. Sherlock took a step back.

"no." Irene shrugged.

"okay than.. good luck proving I'm the criminal." Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he knew what he had to do. "I can't give you what you want but I can give you something. It's not that big but it's something." Irene raised her brows in surprise.

"really? Are you that easy?"

"no I'm not. I want you to sign the official confession and then you get what you want."

Irene tilted her head. "I want your promise in black and white too mister Holmes."

"that can be arranged."

Irene sighed. "okay than, let's get this over with!" John was looking from Sherlock to Irene and back at Sherlock.

"Sherlock what's going on?"

"just get the papers will you?" John nodded and left the room.

"just to be clear this is a one-time thing and after that I never want to see you again." Irene laughed.

"am I that intimidating to you?" "no. You're that disgusting." Irene's eyes spit fire bit she remained calm.

A few minutes later John arrived with the papers. Sherlock signed his papers first and after that Irene signed hers. "now. There's only one thing left to do." Sherlock sighed

"I think so." John still didn't know what was going on exactly.

"sorry but what are you-... Oh!" He said surprised as Irene attacked Sherlock with a kiss. To John's surprise Sherlock kissed back but not the way he had seen him kiss Molly. He kissed her with fury. After a minute Sherlock pulled away from her lips. "goodbye Miss Adler." Irene smirked.

"Goodbye mister Holmes. Until next time."

"there won't be a next time." He said and strode out of the room. John was still shocked by what had just happened but followed Sherlock like he always did. They really needed to talk!

Sherlock walked away from Irene as fast as he could. He hated himself for kissing her. He hated her for making him do so.

"Sherlock?! Sherlock wait!" John ran after him. "what was that all about?" Sherlock kept on walking.

"wasn't it obvious? We're getting to the hotel now. I want to go back to London as soon as I can." John grabbed his arm and pulled him to stop.

"wait!" Sherlock turned around and looked at him.

"yes John I know what I did was wrong but it was the only way. Now let's not talk about it and move on." He said angrily and turned to walk away. John grabbed his arm again.

"Sherlock.. I just want to know if you're going to tell Molly." Sherlock looked at his friend with a look that John could only describe as pure sadness.

"I don't know John. I need to think."

They told the president the case was solved and they received a very nice sum of money for all their work. They thanked the president and left to fetch their stuff at the hotel. In barely two hours they were up in the air and flying back to London. Sherlock called Molly on the plane.

"hello?" Molly asked when she answered the phone.

"Molly it's me." Sherlock said with a smile on his face.

"Sherlock! Any news?"

"yes actually! I solved the case and I'm on a plane now coming back to you."

Molly sighed. "thank God! I Miss you!" Sherlock chuckled.

"how are you? Feeling better?"

"not really. Still nauseous and a headache."

"take some rest. You'll need all your energy when I get back." Molly giggled

"I will. Get home safely"

"promise"

"I love you" Sherlock felt the guild rise in his chest.

"I love you too"

The call ended and Sherlock looked at John. "how is Molly doing?" Sherlock sighed.

"she's ill. Nauseous and headaches for the past few days." John got the hint immediately.

"uuhmm Sherlock.. how often is Molly sick?" Sherlock furrowed his brows in confusion.

"not that much.. why do you ask?" John took a deep breath.

"have you thought about the possibility that Molly might be..."

"might be what?" John rolled his eyes.

"and you call yourself a detective.. Pregnant Sherlock! Molly could be pregnant!"

Sherlock swallowed. He never thought about it. It didn't even cross his mind. "I.. I didn't think about that.." John sighed.

"you've got to be joking... Did you two even use protection? At all?" Sherlock blushed. These were intimate questions.

"I.. We.. I don't think so."

"then I would be counting on a baby if I were you." John said sarcastically. The guilt in Sherlock's chest rose and rose. Molly was probably pregnant and he had just kissed another women. How on earth was he going to explain this? He couldn't lie to Molly. Not after all that had happened. He was going to be a father. Sherlock Holmes a father. He never even thought about it. Was it something Molly wanted?

"John I... I don't know what to do..." John looked at his desperate friend.

"I can't tell you what to do. You have to figure out if you want to be a father or not. If you do I can help you. If you don't than I can help you too but only when you've talked to Molly." Sherlock nodded, sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He needed to think. John knew what was happening and drifted off to sleep. He was exhausted.

Sherlock didn't sleep. Je thought about Molly and about the possible baby she could be carrying. He didn't hate children but he didn't like them that much either. Did he want to be a father? He never even thought about the possibility but now that it was... It scared him. He didn't know if he would be a good father. But now that he thought about it, it could be nice. Teaching their child how to deduce and how to play the violin. To his own surprise he smiled at the thought of it and he realised that he wouldn't mind becoming a father.

_Is Molly pregnant? Is Sherlock becoming a daddy? Only time will tell. Please review and tell me what you think. See you next time!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey there people! I'm sorry this update is so late! I've been really busy with school and stuff and I hate myself for letting my readers down! Anyway! Enjoy the last chapter! I really hope you like it!_

Molly woke up from her sleep. She felt a wave of nausea in her belly and ran to the toilet once again. She hadn't felt this awful in a long time. She brushed her teeth and thought about her symptoms. Nauseous, headache, cold... She eliminated every possibility until only two were left. Or she was just terribly sick or... She stared at her belly. Could she really be... She had all the symptoms. "shit!" She whispered. She decided to get dressed and get a pregnancy test as fast as she could. Sherlock would be home in two hours.

John woke up and stretched. "are we there yet?" He asked looking outside.

"almost.." Sherlock mumbled absently. John looked at him.

"and? Figured it out yet?" He asked.

"no not yet.." Sherlock lied. He wanted to talk to Molly first.

"well I should hurry up if I were you because I can see London again." Sherlock let out a sigh of relief. He was almost home.

In the meantime Molly ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She got out the little box and read the instructions. She did everything as was written on the box. She just had to wait 15 minutes for the result. She thought about Sherlock. What would he think if she was pregnant? But most of all what would he say? Molly had wanted children since she was a little girl but she didn't know if this was the right time. She stared at the clock and heard her phone ring. Sherlock. she answered the phone nervously. "hello?"

"Molly! We just landed and I'll probably be with you in about twenty minutes." Molly smiled.

"that's great!"

"oh John is calling me for the cab. See you soon."

"yeah sure." The call ended and Molly looked at her pregnancy test. Five minutes left.

The cab stopped in front of 221b. John got out of the cab and wished Sherlock luck. The cab drove off to Molly's. Sherlock's mind whirled with possible responses from Molly and whether he should tell her he kissed Irene or not. Before he knew it the car stopped in front of Molly's. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He paid the cabbie and rang the bell.

Molly woke up from her thoughts. That's him.. She wrapped her dressing gown around her tightly and opened the door.

"hellooo..." Sherlock said lovingly and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Sherlock you're gonna get sick!"

"I don't care!" He mumbled as he closed the door behind them. Molly placed her hands on his chest.

"Sherlock I... I want to tell you something." Sherlock smiled, knowing what was coming. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"what is it?" Molly took a deep breath.

"Sherlock I.. I thought I could be pregnant so I took a pregnancy test.."

"and?" Molly looked up at him. "I'm not... It's weird because I have all the symptoms and I.." Sherlock lowered his hand.

"you're not pregnant?" Sherlock asked with surprise. He had thought about this possibility but it seemed like the only possible explanation for her symptoms. "show me." Molly raised her brows.

"why?" Sherlock sighed.

"I want to see.."

Molly walked back to her room and Sherlock followed her. Molly sat down on her bed and handed him the test. "negative."

Sherlock sat down beside her and took her hand. "I really thought you were.." Molly nodded

"so was I... It's weird. I didn't even think about it for the first few days... I don't know.. I feel sad somehow.." Sherlock looked at her.

"Is this something you want? Children I mean..." Molly ran a hand through her hair. "I think so.. It's soon but.. Yeah I think so. But I don't want it of you don't want it." Sherlock smiled.

"being a father is something I thought I would never be able to do or want... But I think.. I think I could do it.. I think I want it.."

Molly felt her heart jump. "you do? You sure?" Sherlock looked at her.

"together we fought Moriarty and you helped me fake my suicide... A child wouldn't be that hard for us.. Would it?" Molly giggled.

"I guess so.." Sherlock and Molly shared a passionate kiss. Molly pulled back for air and Sherlock chuckled.

"how was America? What did the president want?" Sherlock raised his brows.

"I never told you I was helping the president!?" Molly smiled proudly.

"it wasn't a hard deduction.." Sherlock smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm proud of you."" he gave her a gentle kiss.

"now tell me, I'm curious."

Sherlock sighed and looked down. How was he ever going to explain this? "Well.." He started and told her the whole story.

"….So that's when I knew it was Irene Adler." He ended the story. Molly's jaw dropped.

"Irene threatened the president of the united states? She kidnapped his wife?!"

"She didn't do it on her own. She had help and I'm sure the secret service of America can handle things from here." Molly nodded.

"But I'm sure Irene didn't just give in!?" Molly asked curiously.

"no I... I uuuhm..." Sherlock tried. He looked up at her. "Molly I did something terrible." Molly placed her hand on his.

"what is it? What did you do?" Sherlock took a deep breath

"in exchange for information and admitting that she had done it she wanted... She wanted me to kiss her." Molly looked shocked.

"and you did?" She asked with a small voice. Sherlock saw her disappointment. He felt like he just ruined their relationship.

"Molly I didn't want to but I had to!" Molly turned away from him and Sherlock grabbed her hand. "Molly I kissed her but I don't love her! I love you!" Molly looked at him.

"I know.. It's just.. Irene is prettier than I am and I've always felt like she was my rival or something.." Sherlock took both her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Irene looks attractive yes, I can't deny it. But her heart is black. Poisoned. But you..." He placed one hand on her cheek. "you look attractive and have a heart of gold which makes you, Molly Hooper, the most attractive woman I will ever meet." Molly didn't know what to say. "Molly I love you and what I did was wrong! I know that. Please forgive me."

Molly nodded. "I will. I know you love me and I know Irene is in prison now so.." She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Sherlock couldn't stop himself. He had missed her. Molly pulled back "so I know that Irene won't be in our lives ever again and.." Sherlock kissed her again. "and I love you too."

"good now stop talking and let me kiss you" Molly laughed and wrapped her arms around him. He was home.

Sherlock stayed with Molly for the rest of the day. Once they figured out Molly had a stomach flu Sherlock went to the pharmacy to get some medication. When he got back Molly had fallen asleep. He laid down beside her and entered his mind palace. All these new feelings and information needed to be stored.

Molly woke up a few hours later. She looked at Sherlock and smiled. He had fallen asleep too. She got out of bed as silently as she could and made herself some tea. She was feeling better but when she found the medication she took some. She sat down on the bed with her cup of tea and started reading a book.

Sherlock woke up when Molly re-entered the bed but kept his eyes closed. He could hear her steady breathing which was implying she was doing something relaxing. Listening to music? He heard the flipping of pages. Reading. "what are you reading?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"Pride and Prejudice" Sherlock opened his eyes. "I knew you were awake."

Sherlock sat up straight. "haven't slept in a while... What time is it?"

Molly looked at her alarm clock. "8 pm..." She said and returned to read her book.

"hungry?" Sherlock asked.

"a bit.."

Sherlock smiled "good! Means you're getting better! I'll make us some toast." He said and got out of the bed.

"thanks" Molly mumbled without looking up from her book.

Sherlock chuckled and walked to the kitchen. He made them some toast and made some more tea. He thought about doing this every day. Waking up beside Molly, making them breakfast... He was rather enjoying it weirdly. Sherlock walked back to the bedroom with breakfast and tea. He sat down on the side of the bed and handed Molly a cup of tea. Molly mumbled a thank you but didn't look up from her book. Sherlock read the cover and smiled softly. He found the reading, dreamy Molly endearing. He took a sip from his tea but didn't take his eyes of her. He thought about waking up next to her every morning. About turning his head and seeing her beside him. The thought made him feel warm inside. He wished he could do this every morning. And why couldn't he? He loved her and she loved him. He knew he would never love anyone else. "Molly.." He started.

"hmm…?"

Sherlock took a deep breath. "Molly I love you." He said seriously.

"Hmm yeah I love you too Sherlock." Molly said without looking up from her book.

Sherlock smiled "Molly will you marry me?" He asked, surprising himself. Was that what he wanted? Marrying her? The more he thought about it the more he knew that yes, that was exactly what he wanted.

"yeah sure Sherlock… Whatever you want." Molly said absently, focussing on her book.

Sherlock furrowed his brows and smirked. "Molly did you hear me?" He took the book away from her gently. "Molly?" Molly finally looked at him.

"What? Sorry what were you saying?" She said and took a bite of her toast.

Sherlock took her hand and chuckled. "I never thought I'd have to ask it twice." He mumbled.

Molly's eyes widened. "Ask what twice?"

"Molly I asked you if you wanted to marry me."

Molly's jaw dropped. "oh uuhm I…. I…"She stammered, completely blown away by his sudden question. What was she doing?! Sherlock was sitting in front of her, waiting for an answer. "Yes! Definitely!"

"Good" Sherlock smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Molly accepted the kiss gladly, happy thoughts whirling through her mind.

~~~3 Four weeks later 3~~~

Sherlock was playing the violin in the living room. He had told John about how Molly wasn't pregnant and how he had asked her to marry him. John was really happy for him and congratulated both of them. He told him about Mary. They had started dating a few weeks ago and things were really looking well for them.

A cab stopped in front of 221b and a brown haired woman rushed out of the cab shouting: "keep the change!" The cab drove off while the woman knocked on the door impatiently. Mrs. Hudson opened the door for her.

"Molly dear! How are you?"

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson! No time for chit chat! Is Sherlock home?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh I'm sorry! Yes he's upstairs. John's out with Mary. Don't you think they're a lovely coup-.." She wanted to ask but Molly was already flying up the stairs to 221b.

"Sherlock?!"

Sherlock had stopped playing and opened the door for her. "Molly what's wrong?" He asked but Molly wrapped her arms around him. "Molly?" He asked as he set her back down on the floor. "What is it?"

Molly pursed her lips together in a smile.

"What?!" Sherlock asked again, growing impatient.

"Sherlock I'm…" She started, placing a hand on her belly.

Sherlock looked down with wide eyes and saw her hand on her belly. He looked back up at her "No way!" He exclaimed happily.

Molly nodded and started laughing.

Sherlock lifted her off the ground and spun her around a few times. When he set her back down he kissed her. When he pulled back Molly had to catch her breath. Sherlock pressed his forehead against hers and started laughing in which Molly joined. "I love you so much." He said after a few minutes.

Molly smiled "And I love you more"

~~THE END~~

_So that's it! That's all! I did write an epilogue but I'll upload it if I get 5 reviews on this chapter, saying I should. So if you want the epilogue please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
